Wishing for a happily ever after
by anchorsabove
Summary: When 17 year old Autumn moves to London with her two best friends and runs into her favorite band, she gets caught in a world of drama.     First fan fiction, sorry if it isn't very good :s
1. Chapter 1

My combat boots hit the pavement as I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone, looking at the time as I ran down the unknown streets of London. I was supposed to be at the flat that me and my best friends were given for school. It was a performing arts school which I had gotten to on scholarship, and one of my best friends was studying theater and the other was studying photography, while I was studying singing and music writing. I should have arrived with them, but lucky ol' me, slept through my alarm, and my dumb brother didn't tell me that it was time to leave, so, the two girls had arrived over three hours ago. Luckily they had a plane that left an hour after the first one, but still. I groaned and picked up my pace, starting to jog quickly as I internally cursed myself for wearing a large white sweater and oversized high wasted shorts. Seriously need to start buying smaller sized clothes. My feet started to ache as I ran like a mad woman down the crowed streets, ignoring the odd stares from others. And then, with my luck, a crack of thunder filled the sky, followed by lightning, and it started to pour. While the other people on the street raised their arms and attempted to shield themselves from the rain, I stood there, blankly staring at the sky. My feet were aching, and I was still approximately twenty minutes away from my flat. The stores around me started to shut off their lights, as the street lights flickered and I was left alone in the cold streets of London.

"Seriously?" I shouted at the sky. I groaned and turned around on my heel, sitting down on a bench, letting the rain soak my clothes as I ran a hand through my now wet hair. "I probably look like a raccoon. Oh my god. I'm going to get sick." I said to myself as I placed my head in my hands, while my elbows rested on my knees. I let out a heavy sigh as the rain started to soak through my layers of clothing. My but was probably going to have a huge wet stain.

"M'am?" A thick British accent said from in front of me. It was one of the oddest accents I had ever heard, but in a good way. I looked up to see a handsome young boy staring down at me. His once perfect quiff now hung down in his face, as his hair almost fell in his eyes. I blinked, not believing the sight before me, as he flashed me a perfect smile. His brown eyes, framed with long lashes blinked at me, as his mouth curled into a smile. I'm sure I looked very attractive."Vas Happening? You do realize you are going to get sick by sitting out here, right?" His thick accent asked me. I groaned, the fact that the rain was still pouring dawned on me. I nodded as he took a place next to me on the bench. He was wearing a black v-neck with a red varsity jacket and dark blue jeans.

"Yeah, I figured as much." I said with another groan as I looked down at my now soaked white sweater, glad that I wore a tank top under it. I turned to the famous boy and gave him a shy smile. "I'm Autumn." I said with a small smile. He grinned and extended his hand.

"Zayn." He said with a wide smile. As if I didn't know. I placed my hand in his and gave it a small shake as we both resumed looking out in front of us. The sun had started to shine from out of the clouds, but it was still raining intensely.

"So…why are you out here?" I asked, turning once again to face the boy. He looked at me and scratched the back of his neck. I bit my bottom lip as I waited for his answer. His brown eyes meet mine and he flashed me another smile.

"Well, you see, I'm in a band, One Direction." I nodded, being a big fan, knowing exactly who he was. How am I not screaming? "Well, we were in Jack Wills," He explained, jutting a thumb in the direction of the store that was a few feet away from us. "And one of my band members, Niall, noticed you, and told one of us to come outside and talk to you. So, here I am." He said with a smile. My heart sank a bit, now knowing that he was only talking to me because of a dare, but never the less, I was still talking to him. Zayn stood up and held out a hand to me. "Maybe you should come back to our place with us." He said with a smile. "You know, just to get dried off, and then we can take you to your hotel." He said with another smile, thinking that I was a tourist because of my accent. I let out a little laugh and he raised his eyebrows at me as I smiled, and raised my hand to wipe underneath my eyes, to get my makeup off.

"Actually, I'm going to a boarding school here." I said, smiling at his as his mouth curled into a smile as well. I placed my small hand in his, and he pulled me up effortlessly off the bench, my hand still resting in his.

"What school?" He questioned, looking interested. A crack of thunder caused me to jump, and end up closer to Zayn as he looked at me and smirked. "A bit jumpy are we?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I looked down and he let out another perfect laugh.

"London's performing arts university?" I said, a questioning tone in my voice, asking him if he knew what it was. Zayn nodded, a wide smile appearing on his face. The rain started to get harder and I immediately put my hands over my head, trying to cover myself from the rain, though it was pointless.

"So, back to my offer…" Zayn said, bringing me back to reality. Lightning struck the sky, and my eyes widened as I looked back over at him. He looked at me, offering me his hand again as he smiled slightly. "We can make a run to the car?" He questioned. I placed my hand in his and nodded, before he took his varsity jacket off and held it above our heads with one hand, as it dropped slightly on my shoulder and his. His converse hit the sidewalk as he ran down the street, pulling me behind him like a rag doll, as I let out a full hearted laugh, being carried down the street by the one and only Zayn Malik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked as Zayn's hand still loosely held onto my wrist, and he took out a key, slipping it into the door. I looked around at the condo and quickly reconzied my surroundings. "Wait… this is where my flat is!" I exclaimed, as I looked down the hall to see the room numbers were all in the 100's. My flat was in the 300's, which meant I was on the third floor.

"That means we live in the same complex!" He said with a wide smile, before his face dropped. But he quickly replaced his sad look with a grin as he looked at me. "You can still come in and get dried off before you go to your flat right?" He asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. I was supposed to be at my flat over an hour ago. I think they can wait a little longer. I nodded and he beamed, before letting go of my wrist and holding up his hand. "Wait one second." He said as he opened the door and called into the flat. "Harry, do you have pants on?" I couldn't help but giggle before I took out of phone, which had somehow managed to stay dry. I checked my appearance in the reflection, groaning as I wiped my makeup off, leaving me with only a bit of foundation on, and some mascara. Yay. I get to meet One Direction while looking like this. "Im bringing a girl in! You have to get on pants Harold Edward Styles!" He shouted. I bit my lip and held back a cackle as I took out my iphone and quickly texted Casey and Payton, my best friends.

**Hey girls, you'll never believe who I meet today. I know you're probably mad that I didn't show up on time, but I swear, I have a good reason. See you soon;) xx**

Zayn popped his head out and I swore I saw a blush on his cheeks. "Sorry about that, um, Harry was having some difficulties." I let out a small laugh as he opened the door, and I ran a hand through my hair. "Here, come on in." He said as he pushed open the door to their flat. The whole wall that let you see outside was glass. They had a large white leather couch in the center, with a dark blue rug, along with a flat screen television above the fireplace.

"Woah…" I mumbled to myself as I stepped inside, looking around for the boys, but all I found was loads of food on the floor, along with two, maybe three shirts. "So, none of your fans know you live here?" I asked, amazed that someone hadn't tracked them down by now. Zayn shook his head proudly.

"We always tweet that we are someplace else when we need to get here, and then sneak in when no one is looking." He said with a wide smile. I nodded, still speechless that I was speaking to Zayn as I looked around the complex. "Sorry, Niall is most likely in the game room, that boy doesn't stop playing video games, Liam is probably cleaning because he is so freaking OCD. And Louis and Harry are probably doing something that neither of us want to know. Trust me." He said with a shiver. I giggled as he smiled at me and grabbed my hand and lead me down the large hallway, past around ten doors, before we reached the last one. He grabbed the handle and turned it slightly, peaking in. "Liam?" He asked. I heard a groan in response. Zayn let out a laugh and pushed open the door, letting me in. "Mate, can you stop cleaning for like, three seconds?"

"No! You leave your crud everywhere!" I heard Liam complain as I cautiously stepped into the room. Liam looked up from grabbing a pile of clothes and smiled at me. "Hi love!" He said with a cheery expression. So, he was nice in person! "I'm Liam!" He said as he shoved the clothes into Zayn's arms as he walked over to me, holding out his hand. I placed my hand in his and shook it with a smile.

"I'm Autumn." I said quietly. Liam looked over to Zayn, who had just thrown the clothes on the floor. Liam let out a girlish scream and ran over to Zayn, scolding him as I stood there, raising a hand to cover my mouth as I let out small laughs. Liam and Zayn turned their heads towards me, as I removed my hand from my mouth and tried not to laugh at them. "Sorry, I just, Liam's so neat, and then Zayn," I said as I pointed to the dark haired boy, "isn't. It's like me and my friends. I wanted to unpack our boxes today, and they both just threw the contents everywhere. Good thing they both got to our flat before I did." I mumbled to myself as Liam let out a small laugh.

"You were the girl in the rain right?" Liam asked. I felt a blush creep onto my face as I avoided his brown eyes and I looked down and nodded. "So that's why you were running?" Liam asked, and I looked up and nodded again, my sweater and shorts were soaked, and I realized how clingy they were. "You must be freezing! Zayn, go grab her some sweat pants, I'll run and see if Niall has any shirts." He said as he passed me, flashing me a smile after whispering to Zayn. "Definatly our new best friend." He said. I assumed he was talking about me, causing a smile to appear on my face. Liam jogged out of the room, calling Niall's name as he went down the hall.

"So, he really is super nice in person." I said, mostly to myself as Zayn rummaged through his wardrobe and let out a soft laugh. He pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants, and handed them to me, as I grinned at him.

"Yeah, he's like the daddy. He looks out for everyone." He said with a wide smile, looking at the door where Liam ran out. "Personally, I sometimes think he's too nice. It's like he doesn't have a bad thought in his brain." He said with a shake of his head as I smiled and let out a small laugh. "Here," Zayn said, placing the sweats in my hand. I grabbed them and looked up at him.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'll be fine in these. It's nice enough for you to let me stay here and dry off, I don't want to impose." I said as I extened my hand to give them back to Zayn. Zayn shook his head and shoved them towards me, as I heard an undeniable laugh behind me. I turned my head to see Niall standing there with a wide grin on his face. I felt a blush creep onto my face, as I saw Niall give me a sly wink. Being a big fan of One Direction, I'd always had a thing for Niall. I'd always found him super cute, while Zayn may be more attractive or "smoking" as my friends would like to think of him, having a double meaning to his bad habit of actually smoking.

"Trust me babe, you're not imposing." Niall said, his accent heavy in my ears, as I smiled, bitting my bottom lip. Ugh, such a bad habit. Niall reached out his hand and took Zayn's sweatpants from me, giving them back to Zayn, as Zayn and I looked at him, us both raising our eyebrows at the Irish boy. Zayn took the sweatpants cautiously and Niall smirked at him. "Mate, you're almost six foot. I bet this girl is just over five foot." Niall said with a laugh as I stuck my bottom lip out and pouted. It's not my fault that I'm short! Niall let out his famous laugh and walked over to me and handed me a sweatshirt, along with black sweatpants. "Sorry love, but you are short." I attempted to frown, but my lips curled into a smile as I looked at Niall's perfect features. "We can be leprechauns together." Niall said as we both let out a little laugh and I wrapped my arms around the clothing as I looked at him.

"Are you sure this is okay? I don't want to take your clothes, I'll be fin-" I started to say, before two hands clamped over my mouth. I looked up from the spot on the floor that I had focused on to see Zayn and Nialls hands over my mouth. I looked up at both boys and they smiled sheepishly at me as I just stood there.

"Autumn. Please, just get changed and then we can learn more about you." Niall said with a wide smile as him and Zayn slowly removed their hands from my mouth. I nodded slowly and smiled a bit as I took the clothes and turned on my heels, walking into Zayn and Liam's bathroom. I shut the door behind me, as I quickly unbuttoned my clingy shorts, and I put on Niall's sweatpants and I grabbed my sweater and removed it from my body, leaving on my black tank top, as I put on the orange Jack Wills sweater that Niall gave me. I immedetly felt guilty. Jack Wills is expensive. Everything was big on me, but considering he was only around six, maybe seven inches taller than me, it wasn't as big as Zayn's would be. I looked in the mirror, and ran my fingers through my messy dirty brown hair. Some people claimed it was blonde, others said it was brown, either way, it made my blue eyes stick out, which went well with my light pink lips. I don't think I'm a realitively pretty girl, but I'll learn to live. My small 5'1, maybe 5'2 frame was not super skinny. I usally wore a small, maybe a medium, just because I like to wear my clothes big. Yeah, I'm weird. I heard my phone vibrating on the sink and I quickly unlocked it and looked at my new texts.

**You better get here soon. Casey's off key singing makes me want to smash a computer over her head. And that one might be yours'. ~ Payton. **

**Where are you? JOIN ME IN MY OFF KEY SINGING MY FRIEND! –Casey. **

I smiled at Payton's text and decided not to reply. I stuffed the phone one of the pockets in the sweatpants I was wearing before opening the door into the bedroom, to see no sign of the two boys. I looked around, slightly worried as I didn't know where they wear, and I had never been in their complex before. I didn't know what do with my clothes, so I left them in the bathroom, hoping that was okay. I walked into the room, and walking towards the door, did my best to avoided the clothes scattered on the floor. I avoided the clothes and walked out of the room, looking to the right of the room, spotting a dead end, so I turned left, walking up the hallway, to hear chattered voices. I immedietly got nervous and shoved my hands into Niall's sweatpants pockets and peared around the corner to see the boys sitting in a circle.

"Louis, will you stop? Just because one fan tried to makeout with you does not mean everyone else wants to!" Liam exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and Louis frowned and turned to Harry.

"Harry loves me! Don't you Harry?" Louis exclaimed with the widest smile. Harry frowned and scooted closer to Niall, as Louis gaped at him. "WHAT? I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL! YOU BETRAYER!" Louis screamed. I let out a giggle, and Harry and Louis looked up at me, while Zayn, Liam and Niall all had to turn to see me. I felt my face heat up and Niall beamed and jumped up from his spot on the floor and walked over to me, placing a hand on the small of my back, and guiding me to the floor. I turned to him before we sat down and smiled slightly.

"Thanks for the clothes. I'll give them back, I promise." I said with a smile as I could feel the boys eyes on me. Niall smiled back at me, before we both positioned ourselves on the floor. "hi…" I mumbled quietly. Harry looked at me and smiled widely, while Louis, did not stay calm.

"A GIRL!" He screamed. I felt my eyes widen as I looked at the other boys who let out multiple groans towards carrot boys behavior. I smiled at him and gave him a small wave. He reached across the circle and took my hand, shaking it violently. "I'm Louis!" He said, beaming enthusiasticly. "And I like girls who like carrots!" He said, smiling again. Harry interrupted him, grabbing Louis' hand and removing it from mine, replacing it with his.

"Yes Louis, everyone knows. Hi gorgeous, I'm Harry. But you can call me, anytime." Harry said with a wink and smirk. I couldn't help but laugh at his cheesy pick up line and I smiled back at both the boys as Harry dropped my hand.

"I'm Autumn." I said, smiling slightly as the boys said quick hellos and returned to their conversations. Zayn was arguing with Liam about how messy their room was and whos fault it was. Typical boys. Harry and Louis had resorted to a conversation about who knows what, so I turned to Niall and smiled slightly. "Hi." I said, playing with the ends of my hair. Niall looked at me and grinned widely.

"Hi ya." He said with enthusiasm. "So, are you liking London so far?" He asked with a wide smile, I couldn't help but smile back at his adorableness and nod.

"It's amazing. The fact that I'm living here with my two best friends is mind blowing to." I said, trailing off as I looked out of the large glass wall into the darkness where only rain could be seen. Niall looked at me, slightly confussed.

"Wait, you live here?" He asked, Harry's head turned to listen to our conversation as I nodded. Niall's smile widened and he asked a few more questions. "Awesome! Do you live close by?" I could feel my blush creeping up onto my cheeks, before Zayn saved me.

"Yeah Nialler. She lives upstairs on the third floor. But they are still unpacking boxes so I thought she could dry off here before I took her home." He said with a smile. I looked to him and mouthed a quick 'thank you', as he patted my hand. Niall smiled and I felt a blush creep onto my face.

"Well, I actually should probably get going, my friends are probably wondering where the hell I am…" I muttered to myself. I looked at Niall from the corner of my eye as he frowned slightly. I let out a small laugh as Niall swung an arm over my shoulder.

"Can you cook?" He asked with a large smile on his face as the other boys looked at me. I nodded slowly and the boys cheered with excitement as Harry screamed 'YAY REAL FOOD!'. Niall looked at me and smiled. "Why don't you invite your friends down here, and I'll help you cook for these beasts?" He said with a smile as he gestured to his friends. I nodded and took my phone out of my pocket, texting the girls to meet me down here, hoping they wouldn't ask questions. Oh lord. This has been one heck of a day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I heard a knock on the door and took a look at the cards that were scattered on the dark blue rug as we sat in a circle. We were currently playing 'go fish!', which I was beating the boys at.

"I think that is the fourth time in a row that I have beaten you." I said as I got up off the rug, walking over to the door. Zayn muttered something while Harry threw the card box at me. I whipped around to glare at him, but Louis already had the poor boy in a headlock. I walked down the hallway to the door, as I pulled it open to reveal a bickering Payton and Casey. Payton looked at me and smiled wide before jumping on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Payton was around five seven, had curly chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair reached the end of her shoulder blades, while Casey's dark brown hair was cut in a bob around her shoulders. Casey had bright blue eyes, and was around five eight. Tall beast. Both girls were super skinny, and made me feel short and self conscious.

"Why were you not in our flat?" Payton practically screamed at me. I winced and slapped a hand over her mouth. Once the hormonal girl calmed down I gave Casey a huge hug before looking at both of them.

"'reintheirapartement,pleasedon'tyellatme." I said super quickly, while covering my hand over my mouth. Casey and Payton looked at each other and let out a wide smile, containing their screams.

"This is One Directions flat? That means we are in the same complex as them. Is Louis here?" Casey asked, her mind going straight to her favorite member. Payton rolled her eyes and looked at me, ignoring Casey, who was now jumping up and down like a flipping squirrel. I lead them inside the boys down, and down the long hallway, eventually giving up on attempting to get them to be quiet. When we reached the living room, Louis was sitting on Harry, beating him with a…shoe? Niall was clutching his stomach laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes, while Liam was complaining about how they were going to have visitors and they needed to behave, while Zayn casually videotaped it. We stood there, watching Louis beat Harry, as Harry begged for mercy, laughing thoughout it all. I honestly thought Niall was going to die. He looked like he couldn't breathe. Then, to top it all off, he looked over at us, noticed that we were staring at them beat their band member with a shoe, and started laughing even harder. I'm sure the girls expressions didn't help. I couldn't help but to look back at their expressions and start laughing. The scene in general was just so odd. I meet these boys like, five hours ago. My laugh caused Liam to look back at us and groan. I smiled at him, in assurance that we weren't frightened. Niall grabbed my hand gently and pulled me down next to him, as Zayn scooted closer to me as well, while Louis finished beating his best friend. Once the boys calmed down and were seatled, I introduced them.

"Um, this is Payton," Jesturing to the pretty girl, as she took a seat between Zayn and Harry, "and this is Casey," I said, pointing to the other pretty girl, as she sat between Louis and Liam. They all said hellos, and Niall gently grabbed my hand again, as he stood up, gently pulling me to my feet as well.

"We, shall go make food!" He exclaimed, before running out of the living room, leaving me in a fit of giggles as I walked after him. He was in the white kitchen that connected to the living room, as the Irish boy held a box of crackers and was eating them with no care. "So, what food do you know how to make?" I ticked off a finger as I listed the food.

"Pasta, chicken, crackers, salad, toast, pasta, chicken crackers, salad, toast," I said as I relisted the five things I could make. Niall looked at me and laughed as I grinned.

"I thought you said you could cook!" He exclaimed. I nodded with a shy smile. He raised and eyebrow and I shrugged.

"I do know how to cook! But only five things!" I said throwing my hands up in the air as the cute Irish lad laughed at me. He handed the box of crackers to me, as I took two, and slowly munched on them. Niall turned around and grabbed a box of crackers, gummies, candy, chips and chocolate, balancing them in his arms.

"Looks like we are eating this for dinner than!" He said with a huge grin. I shook my head at his absurdness and followed him into the living room. Niall and I walked into the living room to see Payton flirting with Harry, while Casey and Louis were deep in conversation about animals I think…who knows. It's Casey. She could be talking about fungi and guys would still be interested. "Okay, so we have a problem…" Niall said in his thick Irish accent, shooting me a playful glare as I looked down at the floor. "So, this lovely girl, lied about being able to cook." Niall said as Harry jumped off the floor and pointed a finger at me.

"I KNEW THERE HAD TO BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!" He exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows and started to laugh at the fact that he, sort of, in a way, called me perfect. My fangirl emotions were attacking my insides. I raised my hands in defense.

"I can cook!" I said in my defense while Niall just raised an eyebrow at me and laughed. "Okay, so, maybe I can cook the basics. But hey, I make some great pasta!" I said as Zayn looked at me and laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"I stood out in the rain with you, am probably going to get sick, and you can't even cook? Geez Autumn. Way to repay the favor." Zayn said with a smirk as all I was able to do was pout. I had no logical response to that. Liam, being the adorable caring boy he is, jumped up off of the couch that he was sitting on and walked over to Zayn, slapping his head lightly.

"Don't be rude." Liam scolded as Payton laughed, and Liam smiled kindly at her. That boy was honestly to nice for his own good. "Now, Niall, bring the food over here, so we can eat something before Louis goes mad." Liam said, as we turned our attention to Louis who was doing jumping jacks. God, does he run out of energy? Casey tugged on the bottom of Louis's chinos, causing him to sit down next to her with a cheeky smile. Niall looked at me and rolled his eyes as we walked over to the circle, where I was sitting on the left side of Niall, Zayn was on the left of me, with Payton on his left, and Casey on her left, with Louis and Harry sitting next to each other, and than Liam sitting next to Niall. Niall placed the food in the center, keeping a box of crackers and a thing of oreo's for himself. I looked at him and smiled as he held the box out to me, and I took a few more crackers, eating them slowly as the boys talked to us.

"So, do you all go to the same school?" Harry asked with a wide smile. Casey nodded and pointed to herself with a wide, white smile.

"Yes sir! I study acting, Payton studies photography, and little miss Autumn here studies music, song writing, singing, etc." Casey said as I bit my lip and looked down, not wanting the attention. Luckily no one noticed except for Niall as he turned to me, a smile on his face as Payton talked to Liam.

"Lyric writing?" He asked, a ghost of a smile resting on his lips, I nodded and smiled as I playing with my fingers as Niall gently put his over mine, as I turned my attention and looked at him. "So, how long have you been writing?" He said, smiling as his hands were still resting on top of mine.

"Erm… I started writing when I was around ten. But I realized I really wanted to go into music when I was around fourteen." Three years ago seemed so long ago, but I can still remember the day that I had finished my first song, with backround music, and preformed it on a stage. Niall looked at me and grinned, as I smiled back. We sat there for a minute, just staring at each other, goofy smiles on our face as I focused on his features. His dyed blonde hair, and light blue eyes made him look like a guy Barbie. He was even more attractive in person, and I loved how innocent he looked. I broke our stare and looked down at his overly huge sweatshirt. "Thank you again, for lending me these." I said quietly, gesturing to my apperal. "I'll give it back." I said, repeating my earlier words. Niall looked at me and laughed.

"If you don't stop thanking me, I'm going to make you change back into your clothes." He said, teasing me as he poked my sides. I let out a giggle and he held out his pinky. "Pinky promise you'll give them back?" I laughed again and held out my own hand, my pinky curling around his. Right at that moment, the lights flickered, and shut off, along with the heating. The electricity was out. "Shit…" Niall cursed under his breath, as he took his hands away from me, and got up off the floor, walking over to Zayn was, and pulling the boy by the collar of his shirt, and whispering something to him. Zayn nodded, attemting to stifle a smile by curling his lips into his mouth. Niall looked at Zayn and rolled his eyes, letting out another laugh as he walked back over to where I was. The flat had gone dark, but I was still able to make out everyone figures. Niall sat next to me, slinging a lose arm over my shoulder, before sighing dramaticly. "Well love, you see, the power has gone off." Niall explained, using his hand to point to the lights that were currently off. I gasped, and used my hand to cover my mouth.

"Oh my goodness! I had no idea!" I faked surprise. Zayn, for some odd reason, burst out laughing at me, and Niall and I turned to him, us both slightly confussed as to why he was laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Niall, smirking slightly. Niall smiled slightly and continued talking.

"ANYWAYS," He said in an extremely loud voice, which was not nessicary, "You lot will have to stay with us until it comes back on, because, well, you guys could take the stairs, but there are no lights to get to the stairs, and there could be murders, so, you are staying with us." He finished with a wide grin. Great explanation Niall. Casey cheered and I crained my head to look at her. Payton laughed at her, while Louis started cheering as well. "Your' friend isn't on drugs is she?" Niall whispered to me. I laughed quietly, and then turned my head to look at him. I focused on his serious expression and realized he was joking. This caused me to laugh even harder, as I clutched my stomach and Harry looked at me in awe.

"Niall, she's just like you! You'd make a perfect couple!" Harry said with a wink. I caught my breath, mid laugh as I just stared at him in slight shock. I meet them like, seven hours ago! I aren't being set up with no one! Niall grabbed a pillow from the couch that we were leaning against, and chucked it at Harry's head, but it ended up hitting the curly weirdo in the chest. We all laughed as Harry laid down on the floor and spread his arms out. "I've been hit!" He said, a cheeky tone in his voice. I giggled and turned to Niall who's face was a light shade of pink. I smiled to myself and looked down at the floor, as a crack of thunder scared us all shitless. Payton let out a loud scream, as I jumped probably five feet in the air. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I attempted to keep calm. I hate storms. Rain is fine, dark skies, that's fine. I'll live. Thunder and lightning? Not okay. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and I looked over to my left t to see Zayn smiling slightly at me being scared.

"Not a storm fan?" He asked with a slight chuckle I shook my head and wrapped my arms tighter around my legs as I stared out the window at the pouring rain, knowing that we would be stuck here for a long time. Zayn's arm draped his arm loosely around my shoulder, while Payton was talking with Harry, flirting like no other, and Casey was, well practically raping Louis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Where are the god damn sheets?" Niall shouted as we walked down the hallway where the bedrooms were, looking for spare comfotors and sheets. I stood up of my tippy toes, because that was the only way I could reach him, and I slapped a hand over his mouth. "Efuse meh?" Niall mumbled into my hand.

"Bad word." I said with a frown as I removed my hand from his mouth. Niall pouted and hung his head down, pretending to sulk as he walked down the long hallway. "Niall!" I complained as I jogged to catch up with him, running next to him, as I linked my arm through his. "Don't pout." I said, as I jutted my lower lip out at him. Niall turned to face me, continuing to frown. "Turn that frown, upside down!" I chanted as I let out a little giggle. Niall laughed and continued walking down the hall, swinging open every door in sight, but all lead to a dark, empty rooms. We both groaned as we found nothing and moved onto the next room. Niall looked at me and leaned in close.

"Okay, this is it, we will either open this door, and find everything we have ever hoped for, or, we will open this door, and be sent into a spiral of darkness and despair."The blonde boy said, a intense serious look plastered on his face. I let out a small chuckle before faking a serious face, and nodding. "Are you ready?" He asked in a hushed whisper, as if we were about to attack someone. I kept a straight face and nodded. Niall's hand grasped the doorknob, and twisted it open, throwing the door open, as his hands went above his head. "JACKPOT!" He screamed loudly, as he skipped like a kid into the room, while I stood there, slightly confused. Niall returned moments later, his whole upper body, including his face, was covered by multiple pillows, sheets, and confotors. I laughed and reached forward, taking a few pillows, sheets and blankets from him, as I was then able to see his face. "Hehe, tanks." He said, smiling widely as he let out a shy little giggle/chuckle. I smiled back at the cute boy, realizing that this was probably the most I had ever smiled or laughed in a whole day.

"If you say thank you I'm going to make you take them back." I teased, using his words when he teased me about saying thank you. Niall just let out his signature laugh and rolled his eyes at my immaturity. We walked side by side down the long stretched out hallway, in a comfortable silence. We walked down to where everyone else was sitting, before placing the sheets, pillows, blankets, and other things in the middle of the circle. I turned around and placed myself next to Zayn, as his arm wrapped around my shoulder again and I smiled slightly up at him, as I let out a small yawn.

"Tired?" Zayn whispered in my ear. I shut my eyes for a moment as I nodded. "Liam, what time is it?" Zayn asked. Liam responded as Zayn turned back to me. I looked up at him as his brown eyes met mine. "It's only midnight." He said with a shrug.

"Only midnight? I go to bed at like, ten!" I said, letting out another small yawn. Niall laughed and I turned to him, poking his belly lightly. "Don't laugh at me! I was on a plane for fourteen hours!" I said, frowning as Louis laughed at me.

"Stop it Louis! You only laugh at ugly people!" Harry said, once again discreatly flirting with me. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and I bit my lip, hoping it wouldn't show. Louis leaned in close to Harry and reached his hand out, pinching the young boys cheek.

"Like you?" Louis said with a wink at his best friend. Harry's face made me burst into a fit of laughter, along with Payton, who Harry turned to and strung an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, as he just stuck his tongue out at Louis. "I win once again. CARROT MASTER NEVER LOOSES!" He shouted, while pumping his hands up in the air in victory. I lauhed at him and Louis pointed at me. "See, Autumns my friend." I stopped laughing and shook my head lightly. "WHAT?" Louis screamed, jumping onto his feet. I quickly raised my hands in front of my face.

"JUST KIDDING!" I shouted, as Zayn laughed at my reaction, removing his hand from my shoulder so that he was able to hit his leg in time to his laugh. Niall took this opertunity to wrap his arm around my waist, and pull me closer to him, as I scooted closer to him, and he grinned at me. I grinned back sheepishly, as Niall took my hand, and played with my fingers, as I let out a soft yawm, coving my mouth with my free hand.

"GUYS WE SHOULD PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Harry screamed out of the blue. I jumped up out of his outburst, as Harry started to laugh at me. I stuck my tounge out at him and Harry smirked at me. "Autumn, will you be my best friend?" He asked, putting his hands together and pleading like a little kid. I placed my free hand to my chin and tapped it slowly. "PLEASE?" He shouted. I looked at him and sighed, nodding slowly. "YAY!" He shouted as he tightened his grip around Payton. "Payton is already my best friend." He mumbled in her ear, kidding her cheek quickly, as she smiled widely and rested her head on his shoulder. Dang, she works fast.

"I'm up for truth or dare." Payton said, smiling widely as she looked at the rest of us. Niall continued to play with my fingers, as he agreed to playing it as well. Everyone in the circle agreed, and Liam turned to me, as I was the only one not to say anything.

"You up for it Autumn?" Liam asked, concern in his eyes. I smiled at how sweet he was and nodded. "Okay! I'll go first. Um… Casey, truth or dare?" He asked, looking over at the tall brunette who was sitting next to Louis, while he casually braided her hair.

"Truth." Casey responded, obviously not wanting to move from Louis touch. Liam smiled and pondered as to think of a good question to ask.

"Most embarrassing moment?" He asked. Casey went white and groaned, shaking her head slightly as she realized that Louis was still braiding her hair. "You have to tell!" Liam said loudly. "It's the rules!"

"Ug, fine. Okay, so, once, Autumn, Payton and I were in a shopping mall along with our other friends Haley and Jennifer. So, I went to the restroom after I drank a whole think of lemonade. Well, I was wearing a dress, and my dress happened to be stuck in my underwear for two hours, but none of the girls wanted to tell me." She said, looking down in embarrassment. "So, I ended up walking around the mall and meeting a ton of people, and none of them talk to me now because I am, to this day, known as 'underwear girl." I, of corse, burst out laughing along with Niall and Payton, while the other boys looked mortified. I felt tears leak out of the corner of my eyes as I cluctched my stomach, and rolled over closer to Niall, as my head rested on his shoulder, and I continued to laugh, placing my hands on his shoulder, while his arm wrapped around my waist. I continued to laugh, along with Niall as both of our bodies shook. I looked over to see Casey sitting there, her arms acrossed over her chest, while her face was in a slight scowel. "OKAY. MY TURN." She shouted, causing Niall and I to roll our lips into our both as we attempted to stop laughing, his arm still resting on my hip. "Um… Zayn, truth or dare?" She said, a wicked smile on her face. I thought Zayn would have chosen truth, but he surprised us.

"Dare." He said with wide a slight smile. I looked at him, and Zayn simply shrugged with a quick smile. "What? Yolo right?" He said, causing Niall to burst out laughing at his ridiculous reference to 'the motto'.

"Okay, I dare you, to rub the cream of the oreos all over your face." She said with a wide smile. Zayn shrugged and picked up the pack of oreos, taking one and pulling it apart. "And you have to leave it on. All night." She said, her lips turning into a wide smile. Zayn glared at her, but took the oreo, and wiped the cream all over his cheeks, leaving his tan skin with white spots. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at how funny he looked.

"So getting you back…" Zayn muttered under his breath as he looked over at Niall. "Kay bro, truth or dare?" Niall opened his mouth to speak but Zayn cut him off. "Okay then, dare it is." Zayn said with a smirk while Niall sighed and frowned.

"Everyone picks on the Irish dude…" He said with a frown while Zayn laughed. I looked over at him, interested as to what his dare was going to be. Zayn looked over at me, and I smiled widely at him, as he gave me a smile/smirk.

"Okay Nialler. I dare you, to kiss…" Zayn said while pointing his finger around the room, while Niall's eyes widened in surprise. I giggled and patted his arm, looking at him and mouthing a 'you'll be fine'. "Autumn!" Zayn said, stopping and having his finger land on me. I looked over at him and my brow furrowed in confusion. Niall leaned over me and slapped his friend on his head.

"Zayn! D-don't make her do that!" Niall shouted, a blush creeping on his attractive face. Niall turned to me and frowned, not looking at me as his face went red. "I-I'm sorry about him. He doesn't understand that some of us don't flirt with everything in sight." Niall said, rasing his head to narrow his eyes at Zayn.

"Hey! Don't talk about Harry like that!" Zayn said, making me laugh as I looked over at Harry who was cuddiling Payton tightly while he attempted to get flirty and whisper things in her ear, but Payton, just being the genious that she is, didn't reconzie his flirting.

"Niall, it's fine." I said as I spoke up. Niall's eyes turned to look at me, and I couldn't help but smile at his adorable expression. "A dare is a dare right?" I said, shrugging slightly. "Don't want to be a party pooper." I said with a smile as I used my tacky line to try and get him to be a little less uncomfortable. Niall looked at me, and I smiled reassuringly. He bit the side of his lower lip, and leaned forward, placing his right hand on my cheek, cupping my face lightly.

"You sure you're okay with this?" He asked in a concerned tone, as I just rolled my eyes and nodded, smiling lightly at him. He hesitated and I just rolled my eyes again and reached my hand forward, poking his rib lightly, to get him to drop out of his day dreaming state of mind he had fallen into. "Wha- oh, sorry." Niall said as I poked him. I let out a half giggle and Niall's lips twitched into a smile.

"Oh god, just freaking kiss already!" Payton and Louis shouted. I shifted my attention to Payton, silently telling her to shut up, hoping that she would some how be able to read minds. I turned my gaze back to Niall, smiling at him, as he replaced his hand on my cheek, and moved forward, our eyes keeping contact, until our lips connected, his lightly brushing against mine for a few moments as both of our eyes fluttered shut. His lips were placed softly against mine as he decretly pulled my face closer to his for just a quick moment. We pulled away simontaniously, a blush creeping onto my face as I looked at him, as he smiled over at me.

"Okay, well than, now that you've been embarrassed, my as well continue." Niall said with a huge smile, looking over at me. I felt my eyes widen as I saw Niall's lips curl into a wicked smile. "Autumn, truth or dare?" Niall asked, as I groaned and facepalmed myself.

"Ug, we should just call this dare or dare." I said as I let out a heavy sigh. "Dare…" I muttered to myself as Niall beamed. I could tell that this was not going to end well. "Okay Irish boy, what is your dare for me?" I said with a wide smile, feeling no awkwardness between us.

"Sing." He said. That one simple word almost made my heart stop.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered as I felt my whole face go red. Niall smiled at me and pinched my cheeks together, as I ended up making a fishy face.

"I said sing." I shook my head in protest and Niall pouted and looked at his band mates. "Why? We'll sing with you!" He said with a wide smile. I continued to shake my head and Niall frowned. "Please?" He said with a small smile. I sighed and looked around the room, as Liam gave me a thumbs up. Oi, he's so cute.

"Fine." I mumbled. The boys looked at me, waiting for me to pick a song. "Um, do you want to sing one of your songs?" I asked shyly, knowing the boys would know their own songs. I looked at Harry, who nodded, and at Payton whos head was resting across his lap as she started to fall asleep. Louis and Liam both nodded and gave me a thumbs up, while Zayn placed his hand over mine and gave it a small squeeze, while Niall re-wraped his arm around my waist as I let out another yawn. "More than this?" I said, smiling to myself as I chose one of my favorite songs. Liam started off, smiling at me as he started to sing.

"_I'm broken_

_Do you hear me_

_I'm blinded_

_Cause you are everything I see_

_I'm dancing, alone_

_I'm praying_

_That your heart will just turn around__  
><em> 

_And as I walk up to your door_

_My eye turns to face the floor_

_Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say"__  
><em> 

I heard Niall join in aside me, along with the rest of the boys, as I joined in quietly.

"_When he opens his arms_

_And holds you close tonight_

_It just won't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down, I might just die inside_

_It just don't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this_

_Can love you more than this"__  
><em> 

"_If I'm louder_

_Would you see me?_

_Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?_

_Cause we are, the same_

_You saved me, when you leave its gone again_

Niall's voice rang in my ears, and quickly finished, as Louis started singing from across the room.

_And then I see you on the street_

_In his arms, I get weak_

_My body falls I'm on my knees_

_Praying"_

I joined in again, leaning my head on Niall's shoulder, letting my eyes drop slightly as I started to fall asleep.

___When he opens his arms_

_And holds you close tonight_

_It just won't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down, I might just die inside_

_It just don't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this__  
><em> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"NIALL JAMES HORAN!" I screamed at the blonde boy as he ran around the boys flat, after he decided to take my phone and tweet the most embarrassing things ever. His feet hit the hallway, as he let out a maniacal laugh and bent his legs, sprinting down the hallway, and into the living room. It had been almost two weeks since we had meet the boys, and I don't think we can say that we have been away from each other for more than a day. The boys had invited us down to go to the pool, but as soon as we had reached their flat door, Niall sprang out like some sort of bunny, grabbed my phone, and locked himself in one of the bedrooms. So now I was attempting to grab this weirdo and get my phone back. "I'm going to murder you…" I groaned to myself as I walked down the hallway, reaching the spot where the wooden floor turned into tiles. I looked into the living room, spotting Zayn, Liam, Louis, Harry, Payton, Casey… but no Niall. I sighed and walked over to Zayn and his spot on the couch, as I placed myself next to him. "That devil took my phone." I told Zayn, as he laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Sounds like Niall." Zayn said, amused with the fact that Niall probably tweeted something embarrassing. "Did he tweet?" Zayn asked, fixing his hair. Zayn is so vain. I giggled at my joke, and nodded at Zayn's question. His brown eyes sparkled and he laughed a little. "What did he tweet?" Zayn asked with a wide smile. I sighed and took a big breath.

"'I love Niall' 'Niall, let me love you' 'Niall's to sexy for me', and other lovely things that my followers will enjoy." I said, rolling my eyes. Zayn reached his hand behind him and took his phone out of his pocket, clicking on the twitter app and opening it up to look at Niall's tweets.

**Love taking AutumnSamuels phone and hiding from her. I am the master of hide and seek! **I couldn't help but laugh at his new tweet along with Zayn as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." I muttered with a laugh and how insane he was being. I still needed my phone though. "I'm off to find that turd." I said quietly as I got off the couch, and Zayn's arm dropped to his side. I walked over to where Payton was, her and Harry both laying on the floor, her hair sprawled out underneath her while Harry told her some more pickup lines. I walked over to them and hovered over both of them, before reaching my arm down, and grasping Payton's wrist, pulling her off the floor as I shot Harry a smile. "Sorry best friend, but I need to use Payton real quick." I said with a smile as Harry frowned. I laughed and dragged Payton out of the living room, while she was dragged like a rag doll behind me. I pulled her into the living room, as he tall frame toward over me. She was an inch shorter than Casey and Niall, but was still tall compared to my short frame. "Okay, here's the plan, you go look in the living room, and the first three bed rooms for the cheeky lad," I explained, referring to Niall, as Payton grinned. "And I'll look in the rest of the rooms." I said. Payton nodded in affirmation.

"Shall we bring food to bribe the creature with?" She asked with a small laugh. I looked at her and widened my eyes as I took off for the cabinet, grabbing a box of cookies and fruit snacks. I walked out of the cupboard and used my foot to close the door behind me, as it made a satisfying click. "I know, I'm a genious." Payton said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her and thrust a pack of gummies in her hands as I raised my arm and pointed into the living room.

"Now go! We have a mission to complete!" I said. Payton looked at me and laughed before turning on her heels, and walking out of the room. "ARE THOSE MY PANTS?" I shouted as I realized she was wearing my dark purple jeans. She turned her head sheepishly and smiled at me, as she walked out of the room. I'm so stealing her silver top. "Must find Niall…" I mumbled to myself as I turned out of the kitchen, walking over to the long hallway and turning down it, as I walked down the long hallway, raising my hand to my mouth as I bit my nails. Such a bad habit. What was I looking for? Oh right, Niall. The only sound that could be heard down the long hallway, was the floor boards letting out small creaks as I attempted to be as quiet as I could. The lights flickered slightly as I reached the first bed room. "I swear, if someone jumps out and murders me, I'm not going to be happy." I muttered to myself as I placed my hand on the glass knob, and turned it slightly, looking into the first room which I'm guessing was Harry and Louis'. I peered my head in to see Casey lying on Louis's bed, tossing a soccer ball up and down. "Hey Case, have you seen the beast?" I asked, causing her to scream at the unexpected voice, and drop the ball on her face. I laughed and turned around, closing the door shut behind me as she screamed profanities at me. I walked down the hall, checking almost every room, but he was nowhere to be found. I reached the final, final room next to Zayn's, and let out a heavy sigh. I turned the door knob, and pushed open the door, to find what was Niall's room. It was very clean, which I was not expecting. But even in Niall's super clean room, he still wasn't there. I let out a loud groan and threw my hands above my head as I walked out of the room. I turned around and looked back at the wall that ended the hall, somehow thinking that he would magically appear in front of me. After two minutes at staring at a blank, white wall, I went to turn around, spinning on my heels. As soon as I turned around, two hands covered my eyes, making my vision go black. I felt my lips turn up into a smile as I heard a recognizable laugh from in front of me. I raised my hands and placed them on top of the hands that were covering my eyes as I pulled them off slowly. "Ha! Found you!" I said with a wide smile as I looked at Niall. He grinned at me and shook his head as he bent down so our faces were the same height.

"Um, as I recall it, I found you." He said with a smirk. My smile slipped off my face, while Niall raised his hand and gently pinched my cheek. "Sorry love." He said with a smile. His hand dropped from my cheek and went to his sweatpants pocket, and pulled out my iphone, while his free hand grabbed my hand that hung by my side. His hand placed my phone in my hand, as he curled my fingers around the object, and he grinned widely at me. "Loving your tweets." Niall said, his accent heavy as he leant forward and whispered it in my ear. He pulled away, and I raised my arm, punching his shoulder. "What was that?" He asked as I raised my arm again and hit his shoulder another time. "Are you attempting to hit me?" He asked, laughing as I slipped my phone into my jean shorts pocket, and I used both hands to pathetically punch him. "Stop!" He said while laughing, grabbing my button up lace crop top that was elastic around the end. Niall clenched the small bits of fabric in his hands and pulled me closer to him. His hands wrapped around my fists and held them down to my sides. "Very violent for a small shy girl." He said with a slight smile as I glared at him.

"I am not shy!" I protested as he moved his grip from my hands to my wrists. Niall smirked at me, his white teeth forming a perfect smile as his blue eyes stared into mine.

"Yes you are." He said, stepping closer to me, as I started to blush and I adverted my gaze and looked at the floor. "See? Shy." He said with another proud smile as I frowned at him and pulled away, crossing my arms over my chest. Niall's face dropped and he looked at me, a sad expression plastered on his face. "I was just kidding, Autumn. I like shy girls, they're cute! Please don't be mad. I was just joking. I'll stop talking, you aren't shy. I mean, you are, but we can pretend that you aren't and, just, don't be mad! I hate it when people are mad at me!" Niall rambled on. I let out a small giggle and stepped forward, going on my tippy toes so I could ruffle the blonde boys hair.

"You sure are a cutie Niall." I said with a little laugh as his cheeks tinted slightly at my compliment. Niall's blue eyes glanced up at mine, and locked contact with them, as he grinned back.

"You're not mad?" He asked, his accent making me smile. Loving London so much at the moment. I shook my head slightly and the boy beamed widely. "Yay! I thought I was going to have to beg you for forgivness." He said with a laugh, as we walked back down to the living room. "So, how much do you want to bet Payton and Harry get together by the end of the night?" Niall said, breaking the silence that had started to form. I turned my attention and grinned massively.

"They are already practically friends with benefits, I recon Louis and Casey are dating by the end of the week." I said with a wide grin as Niall bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about what I said. "But I bet you ten bucks," I said referring to an American term as Niall raised an eyebrow at me. "Erm, sorry, ten eruos, that they don't get together." I said with a shy smile.

"It's a deal." Niall said, sticking his hand out as we shook on it. We reached the end of the long hallway, to see Zayn and Liam arm wrestling on the couch, while Louis was asleep, laying on the floor, and Casey sat next to him, playing on her phone, screaming every time she lost. While everyone else looked bored, Harry and Payton were sitting with their backs to the glass wall, their heads turned towards each other while they talked about something. Harry leant forward and tucked a piece of hair behind the brunettes ear, as he leaned forward, and before you know it, the two are lip locking. Damn girl gets every boy. "You're going to owe me money!" Niall whispered in a sing song voice.

"Shut up." I muttered under my breath as we walked over to where Zayn and Liam were. Neither one of their arms had moved, yet they were both breaking a sweat attempting to win. "Okay, after one of you guys win, I'm taking Payton and Casey out for dinner." Zayn turned his head towards me with a sad look but quickly concentrated back on beating Liam. "I've been cooped up inside for a who week! I need fresh air." I muttered to myself as I looked back at the two boys arm wrestling. Liam was starting to push Zayn's hand down, and Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, before letting his arm snap, and pinning Liam's down. His hands shot up in the air as he let out a victory yell.

"I am the master!" Zayn yelled, looking at me with a wink as I started to laugh as Liam pouted, looking like a cute puppy. "Aw, come on bro. It's okay." Zayn said in a baby voice as Liam continued to sulk. I leaned over Zayn and patted the cute boys leg, as Liam raised his eyes to meet mine.

"It's okay Liam, Zayn cheats anyway." I said with a smirk in Zayn's direction as he yelled at me while I placed my hands on the floor, and pushed myself up, smiling at the boys. "Okay, we're going to go grocery shopping so we stop stealing all your food." I said with a smile as Zayn started telling me what to buy. "I'm buying food for myself you turd, not for you." I mumbled as I reached down and flicked his head lightly. Freaking weirdo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Payton and Casey were sitting on one side of the large brown bench that was separate by a wodden table that connected to the other bench parallel to it, which I happened to be sitting on. We each had an icecream cone or bowel in our hand, while we had multiple bags that our fingers were clutching, while we used the other to hold our icecream. I shifted my bags so that they were sitting on the bench, as I removed my arm, and picked up the spoon the stuck out of the ice cream and began to eat my chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream while Casey had her head almost tilted all the way around, trying to prevent from any blue icecream dripping off the side of the cone. Payton laughed at her while she ate her dark chocolate icecream and I grinned at them both.

"Sorry guys, I had to pull you out of there." I said with a half smile. "I still cant believe we've been hanging out with THE One Direction." I said with another wide smile. Their management had amazingly let them have half a year of to move back to London and spend time with their parents and family and go to school, while Niall moved here to stay close with the band. I placed another spoon full of icecream in my mouth. Liam would be so disappointed. I smiled a little to myself as I was able to make a reference to the boys no matter what. Payton was smiling to herself as well, and I shifted my attention towards her. "Payton? Something you'd like to share?" I said with a smile as she looked up and her smile just grew wider.

"Well, um… I know we've only know them for around two weeks now… but I really like him, and he likes me and…" Casey and I just gave her this look and she smiled and continued. "Harry and I are dating. At that moment, I think all of London was able to hear us. Casey's and I's screams were so bloody loud, I think we could have broken glass. "Shut up!" Payton yelled over our screams, not being able to talk while she laughed at us.

"Damn girl! You work fast!" I exclaimed, putting another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. Sweet baby Jesus this is good. Payton laughed and Casey just rolled her eyes. "Aw, come on Casey, you know you got a thing for Louis." I said with a wink while Casey glared at me.

"Yeah… but I just ended things with Jake." She said with a slight frown, as she was referring to her last boyfriend. They had dated for a year, and decided a month ago, that things weren't going to work, with us moving to London and all and him being back in California. My joking tone dropped from my voice as Jake completely slipped my mind. Oh shoot.

"Oh, sorry about that… I. I completely forgot…." I mumbled, mentally hitting myself repeatedly. Dumb Autumn strikes again! Casey raised her hand, waving it off as she put a very fake smile on her face and ate her ice cream. An odd silence came over us and I let out a little cough, putting my attention back on Payton. "Well, I'm happy for you Pay." I said, using her nickname that she hated. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and I reached behind me to pull it out of my back pocket.

**We've deicided to be social and go out for dinner tomorrow night. I would ask if you want to come, but you have no choice. –Zayn **

I grinned at his "to-the-point" text and the fact that he wasn't giving us an option to go. I quickly typed back a reply, while Casey and Payton had started their own conversation.

**Sounds like fun! Where should we meet you? x Autumn. **

**We'll pick you up around seven tomorrow, is that okay? –Zayn **

**Yes sir that is perfect! x Autumn. **

I looked back at Payton and Casey as they were engaged in some conversation involving the boys. "May I ask what you two are talking about?" I said a slight smile on my voice. Casey turned to me and grinned.

"You and Niall." She said, giving me a look as I raised my eyebrow and stared at her. "What? You total like him" She stated in a matter-of-fact voice that she was able to do so well. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It's more of a 'ohmygod it's Niall Horan' celebrity crush." I stated, sticking my tongue out at her. "Plus, what does it matter if he doesn't like me back?" I asked, almost positive that he didn't. He was a celebrity. He could have any girl he wanted. He would not pick the girl that showed up to his house almost two weeks ago looking like a dead raccoon who borrowed his clothes… and has yet to give his sweatshirt back. Opps. Payton looked at me and rolled her eyes, while finishing her ice cream.

"Oh please, it is obvious that you two like each other." She said, holding her finger up as I opened my mouth to speak. "Can it Autumn." Payton declared, giving me a very stern look. I looked down embarrassed as she yelled at me. "Anyways!" Payton exclaimed, making Casey jump as Payton clapped her hands together. "Shall we go to Jack Wills? Despite the fact that we are all broke and could barley afford ice cream?" Payton said, a wide smile on her face. Casey and I nodded as I raised my ice cream hand in the air.

"To Jack Wills it is!" I said in a speaker voice. I pushed myself off the bench, grasping my bags in my hands and slipping my wrist through the plastic holes. Casey and Payton mimicked my actions as we all walked over to the large black garbage bag, throwing what was left of our treat away.

"Why do I have no money!" I asked in desperation as I held up a cute black caradigain with large white letters on it. I sighed and folded it, and placed it back on the pile, while looking at the high waisted faded blue jean shorts with small rips that showed the pockets. "Ug. I need a job." I muttered to myself as I walked away from the table with the clothes laying on it, as I turned and walked over to Casey and Payton who were looking at the jewlry by the cash register. "Find anything you like?" I asked them as I walked closer, and they both turned their heads to look at me. They both nodded, but with a slight frown framing their faces.

"To bad we're broke." I said with a slight light smile. Both girls glared at me, as I brought up the fact that we had used all of our own money to fly out to London and go to school here. "Okay, we've been in here for two hours. Can we go home?" I asked Casey as I pouted like a little kid. Casey nodded to Payton and smiled.

"Ready to go?" She asked the other bruntte, as Payton sighed and nodded. I shifted my other bags of clothes I had bought from my wrist to my fingers as I clutched them and we all turned to walk out of the store. "So, what are we doing tonight?" Casey asked, running her free hand through her short brown hair. I shrugged as I used my free hand to push open the door that lead outside. I held the door open for Payton and Casey, before removing my hand and letting it shut back in its place, as we walked down the street.

"Know what I really want to do?" I asked as we walked down the street flooded with people. Payton turned her head to look at me, as I smiled. "Go in the London eye." I said. The two girls nodded in agreement. "Oi, think, what if your boyfriend took you in the London's eye for your first date. Wouldn't that be cute?" I said, putting my hand that wasn't holding my bags over my chest. "Ah, to bad I'm forever alone." I muttered to myself. "Payton gets Harry, Louis totally likes Casey, and I'm left with my cat. Just kidding. I left him back in California." I said with an overdramatic sigh as Payton laughed at my absurdness.

"Shut up Autumn." Casey said with a slight shake of her head. "This girl…" She mumbled to Payton as I just laughed. We walked down the crowded streets of London, talking about nothingness before we reached our hotel. I pushed open the door, as Casey and Payton walked through, before I walked through and let it shut behind me. We three walked over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button, stepping in and pressing number '4' on the elevator as the doors shut slowly. We stood there in silence, before a ding signaled that it was on our floor. The doors creaked open and we walked down the hallway, took a left, and then a right, before we reached our large flat. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the key, turning it in the door, as I ever-so-gracefully kicked it open with my foot.

"RYAN GOSLING IS A GOD." I shouted at the television as we watched 'crazy stupid love'. "Just, look at those abs." I said with a heavy, girlish sigh. "I could wash my clothes on those." I said with a smile as I sat crosslegged on the couch, watching Ryan take of his shirt again as I had a bowel of popcorn in my lap, and I shoved it into my mouth like the lady that I am.

"Emma Stone is so lucky. She got to makeout with his face." Payton said with a heavy sigh. I turned to her and gasped as Payton just looked at me and laughed. "Just because I am not single doesn't mean that I don't want Ryan Gosling."She said with a simple shrug as her phone buzzed for the ten millionth time tonight.

"God, shut that thing off, Payton!" Casey shouted from the floor as she threw little chocolates that she was eating at Payton who was sitting on the couch next to me. I laughed at them bickering and focused my attention back on the television. "Sweet baby jesus. I agree with Emma, his body HAS to be photoshopped. LOOK AT THOSE ABS!" Casey screamed as she shoved more chocolate into her mouth. We are such fatties. Paytons phone buzzed after a few moments of silence, and I looked over, to see the quick conversation between her and Harold.

**Come down here? Xx Harry**

**I can't. We're watching a move. After? ~ Payton**

**You sneaking out? ;) xx Harry**

**Anything for you(; I'll be down when they go to bed. ~Payton. **

Cheeky, very cheeky Pay. But very true to her texts to Harry, I felt myself get a little sleepy, as my eyes started to drop and I couldn't help but let out a massive yawn. Payton turned her head to me and smiled as I rolled my eyes and leant my head back onto the sofa, letting my hair dangle over the side as I shut my eyes for a few minutes, and before you know it, I was dead asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

What the freaking fudgenuggets is that noise? I groaned to myself as I turned over in my bed, and, fell off. Oh that's right. I feel asleep on the couch didn't I? I groaned and pushed myself off the floor as I continued hearing pounding.

"CALM YOUR TITS ILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" I screamed as I sat up and grabbed a hairtie off my hand, and pulled my hair back into a messy bun. I let out another groan as the sunlight hit my face through the glass wall. Our flat was identical to the boys flat. A bit weird, but yeah. I pushed myself into a standing position, as I trudged over to the door, and pulled it open, glaring at the two attractive boys in front of me. "What the frick do you want? It's like, five in the morning." I groaned as Niall and Zayn pushed past me into my room.

"Actually, it's two in the afternoon, we were supposed to pick you up in four hours, but, Casey and Payton crashed at our placed because Payton decided to makeout with Harry all night and Casey had a heart to heart with Liam about Jake?" Zayn again, putting aquestioning tone at the end of Jakes name. "So, come swimming with us?" Zayn asked, a wide smile on his face. It was at this moment that I realized that they were both wearing swim trunks with a white shirt over it. I groaned and walked over to Niall, standing in front of him, while he looked at me with a smirk.

"Carry me?" I asked in a baby voice. Niall laughed and bent down, placing his hand under my knees to pick me up, while I wrapped my arms around his neck, bridal style. "Off to the bed room!" I declared as Zayn burst out laughing while Niall bit his lip to stop from laughing as well. I felt my face heat up as my eyes widened and I buried my face into Niall's chest. "Not like that." I mumbled as he started to walk out of the living room, and he carried me down the long hallway, stopping at the first door which happened to be my bedroom. He gently pushed the door open with his foot and stepped inside, setting me down on the queen sized bed, as he stood back and smiled at me. I smiled as well, as Niall bent down, placing his hands on my knees.

"Now, go get ready, love." He said, his accent heavy as I smiled and nodded at him while he smirked and removed his hands but kept standing there. "Get your bathing suit and go get changed." He ordered, pointing to the bathroom. I nodded and pushed my legs off the side of the bed as I stood up and grabbed my pink and green Juicy bikini off the floor that was laying in my clothes I had yet to put away because I am a disorganized monster. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, looking into the mirror as I rubbed away the makeup from under my eyes, as I quickly grabbed waterproof mascara and didn't bother with eyeliner before slipping off my oversized pants and shirt, as I changed into my bikini, and then imedietly regretted it.

"Ug, my fat ass body is not meant to wear these sorts of things…" I said quietly to myself as I stood in the bathroom, looking into the large wide mirror above the sink, as I pinched my belly, and frowned again. "So not eating tomorrow." I said to myself. Making an open ended promise, as I know that I eat so much all the time. I took one more quick look in the mirror, as I bit my bottom lip and grabbed a towel from the rack behind me and held it to my body, covering my exposed body as I creaked open the bathroom door, and saw Niall, laying on his stomach on my bed, flipping through my scrap book that I had filled halfway with pictures and song lyrics, either from songs that I like, or songs I wrote. "What are you doing Nialler?" I asked with a smile as I pushed the bathroom door open and walked over to the bed placing myself down next to him on the bed as he looked up at me and smiled. I rolled onto my stomach and scooted next to the cute blonde boy as he continued to study my scrapbook.

"This is really neat." He said with a smile as he turned the page, nearing the end of the wide book. On the next page were the list of songs that I had written, and I immedietly felt embarrassed. "You write this?" Niall asked while reading them, and flipping to the next page. I nodded and he looked at me. "Wow, they're really good." He mumbled to himself, flipping to the next page as it ended. He frowned slightly as I smiled at him and swung my feet off the side standing up as I turned to face the Irish weirdo.

"Come on silly, everyone is probably down at the pool waiting for us." I said with a smile. Niall grinned back at me and closed the book, leaving it on the bed as he swung his legs off the side and stood up, walking over to me and placing his hand on the small of my back, guiding me out of the room. We walked into the living room to spot Zayn sitting on the couch tweeting. I turned around to face Niall as I put my finger up to my lips, signaling for him to be quiet. I tried not to laugh as I snuck up behind Zayn, and placed my hands on his shoulder, letting out a scream. Zayn jumped and whipped his head around, clenching his jaw as he glared at me. "Hi Zayn." I said with a sheepish smile as Niall laughed behind me.

"You're dead." Zayn growled as he stood up and walked towards me as I stated to back away from him, slightly startled at how angry he looked. I put my hands up in surrender as I backed up, and Niall just stood there from the sidelines laughing his head off.

"Now, let's be rational." I said as I continued to back up a little more. "Thanks for the help Niall. What a great best friend you are." I muttered as I looked up to see Zayn a lot closer than he was a few seconds ago. I felt my eyes widen as I froze and stood there, thinking he was going to like, pull out a knife and stab me repeatedly. Zayn stepped forward and grabbed my waist, looking at me as I started back at him, slightly confused, before he picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his waist, while my face was pressed against his back. "PUT ME DOWN. OH MY DEAR LORD." I shouted as Zayn started to jog to the door, which Niall had already opened and was outside in the hallway. "Zayn Malik, I swear to all things good in life, if you drop me, I will stab you repeatedly until you have no life left in you and then you will die in a burning pit of lava." I said, no hint of joking in my voice. Zayn let out a laugh, making his body shake as I tightened my grip around the dark haired boys waist. I'm guessing we reached elevator by the way that Zayn stopped moving. I kicked my legs and attempted to get Zayn's attention. "Put. Me. Down!" I shouted at him as he chuckled.

"Sorry babes. I can't." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. I groaned and clutched tighter to him as I attempted to fall.

"Why is that?" I asked as Zayn moved his hands to around my ankles to keep me from falling. There was a slight silence, followed by the 'ding' that the elevator gave to say that we had reached the bottom floor, as Zayn started to move again, with Niall behind him.

"Because this is payback for scaring me." He said with a slight chuckle as I groaned and pressed my cheek to his back. "It's okay darling, as soon as I throw you into the pool we will be even." He said casually as I tightened my grip around his waist.

"You are not throwing me in the pool." I hissed up at him as I could almost hear the smile in his voice as he nodded slightly. "Zayn, no." I said, not being able to give him a real reason as to not throw me into the pool.

"Hey Niall, can you open the door?" Zayn asked, completely ignoring what I had said. I kicked my legs, but Zayn just brought his hand back up and held my feet in place as I groaned. Niall chuckled and walked in front of Zayn as I extended my arm and grabbed his fingers, delaying him for a second. I felt Zayn start to walk again, and right as I was about to open my mouth to tell him not to do anything stupid, I was flung up into the air, before my body hit cold water. My eyes shot shut as I felt my feet hit the bottom of the pool, and I pushed off, emerging to the surface, as I breathed in air. My eyes fluttered open as I looked at a smirking Zayn and laughing Niall, as Harry and Payton were on the side of the pool, while Casey was playing 'rock, paper, scissors' with Louis. I mouthed a quick 'I hate you' to Zayn as he smirked and used his fingers to draw a huge heart in the air as he pointed to me, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I pushed myself down under the water, as my feet hit the bottom again, and I ran my fingers through my hair, pushing it away from my face, before pushing off and reaching the surface, as I pushed my hair away from my face. I swam over to the side and placed my hands on the edge, pushing myself up, and twisting so my but landed on the tile, as I stood up and walked over to where Niall was and grabbing my towel that was placed next to him, as I quickly wrapped it around myself. Zayn looked over at me, but quickly looked away, before removing his shirt and running, before jumping into the pool. Once he reached the surface, Niall cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at him.

"No running in the pool Malik!" Niall said with a goofy grin on his face as he stood up, and removed his whit t-shirt, placing in on the clair next to us as I shared a chair with him, and he placed an arm around my shoulder. "Hey, you owe me ten euros." Niall said with a wink as he pointed to Harry and Payton. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No! We made that beat like, two weeks ago!" I said with a frown as Niall laughed and stood up, offering his hand out to me as I looked up at him and smiled widely, taking it as He pulled me to my feet and stepped close to me, leaving little space between us. Niall reached toward and tucked a strand of wet hair behind my ear as he looked down at me and grinned.

"You still owe me. Because I'm Irish. And Irish boys like money. LIKE THE POT OF GOLD!" He exclaimed, raising his arms above his head with a wide smile spread on his face. His arms dropped from above his head and put them to the side of my towel as he gently tugged on it with a slight frown. "You can't wear a towel in the pool Autumn!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. I sighed and let go of the towel, holding it with one hand before placing it next to his shirt as Niall beamed at me. "There! Now you look perfect." He said with a wide smile, as he started to laugh. "Like pur, purrfect. Get it? Like a cat?" He said, as he started to laugh at his own joke. I couldn't help but join in and laugh a little bit at how silly he was. "Care to join me for a swim, 'ma lady?" Niall asked with a slight bow as he put on a ridiculous fake British accent.

"How very kind of you, young sir. I would be honored to join you in a swim." I said putting on the worst British accent ever as Liam laughed at me. I turned my head to look at him while he sat on a raft in the pool. "My British accent is better than yours." I said smugly as I stuck my tongue out at him and Liam blew up his face so he looked like a monkey. I had become close with all the boys, but Liam and I were very close. He was my best friend, while Niall and Zayn were to, but I seemed to flirt a lot more with them. Liam was the boy I could talk to about anything, Louis was the one that made me smile when I was upset, Harry was the goofy one that tried to flirt with you if you seemed sad, Zayn was the serious one that was really funny once you got to know him, but he wouldn't tell you any secrets about himself, not matter who you were, but he would always be there for you. He was like my big brother. And Niall was the one that was as easy to read as an open book. Niall smiled at me as he started to talk to the stairs that lead into the water, before I reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop as he turned to look at me and I smiled before walking over to the diving board, pulling Niall behind me as he jogged quickly to catch up.

"I bet you I can do a better trick off the diving board than you." Niall said in a sing-song voice as he walked up the stairs of the diving board and looked back at me as I stood there watching him, as he jumped a few times, and did his famous leprechaun jump into the pool. He pushed himself off the bottom of the pool and popping up, smirking at me. "And now up, to try and top the fantastic Niall Horan is the beautiful Autumn Samuels." Niall said in his speaker voice, as I felt my face go red at his compliment. I stepped onto the diving board and jumped a few times, before taking a breath and jumping one last time, pressing my feet to the diving board as I pushed off, and clutched my knees as I turned my body around, doing a flip in the air, before placing my hands over my head and diving into the water. I pushed off and came to the surface, as Liam broke into claps.

"Autumn did better than you Niall!" Liam said with a wide smile. Niall pouted as I spotted Zayn running towards him, jumping into the water, landing right between me and Niall as I let out a scream an felt myself being pulled under, as I engulfed a mouthful of water, I quickly swam to the surface and quickly started coughing up water, as I grabbed the side of the pool while Zayn swam next to me, gently patting me on the back.

"Niall! You can't pull people under like that!" Zayn said, his eyes darkening at Niall as he shouted at his friend. Niall swam over to us and placing his hand over mine which was resting on the side of the pool.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Niall asked, his blue eyes meeting mine. I nodded and coughed a little more.

"It's not your fault Nialler, I just inhaled a bunch of water." I said with a small smile. Niall continued to look at me and I reached forward and poked his nose, grinning at him as I turned to Zayn and gave him a quick hug. "I need to go get ready, we have to leave in like, two hours." I said with a wide smile as I pushed myself out of the water, sticking my tongue out at Liam who floated on his raft.

"NO HUG FOR ME?" Liam asked, opening his arms, using his puppy dogs eyes. I shook my head and Liam crossed his arms over his chest as I sighed and used my finger to tell him to get over here. Liam reached down from his blue raft and placed his hands in the water, starting to paddle over to where I was as I walked towards the edge and reached the older boy as he opened his arms and I quickly leant down and gave him a tight hug. "Ah, there is the hug that I needed! Best hugs ever!" Liam exclaimed with a wide smile as I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"You're bringing Danielle to dinner right?" I said, referring to his girlfriend of what I belive was three years now. Liam got this look in his eyes of pure happiness as he nodded with a wide smile. "Good, I want to meet her. Casey, Payton!" I said, calling my two best friends as they looked up and smiled, pushing themselves out of the pool as I walked over to my chair to grab my towel and wrapped it around my body as I waited for the other two slow pokes to hurry up and get over to where I was so that we were able to get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Dress: **.com/en-us/product/cliftonville-dress-012978093 (with the sleeves going down and turning into lace)

I fixed my hair into the curls that I had curled, as I pulled it back into a messy bun, letting some curls fall out and frame my face, as I grabbed my red lipstick, and ran it over my lips, while I looked in the mirror and frowned slightly. My blue eyes were framed with black mascara, with black eyeliner and the top and bottom, while my foundation make my skin look flawless, and my red lips made the rest of me look pale, and the white dress with long lace sleeve, with a roundish collar, with a lace fringe at the ending that was loose and had a blue belt around my waist, and fell around my middle thigh didn't help the fact that I'm super pale. I bent down and grabbed my bright blue flats and slipped them onto my feet. I heard a knock on the door and mentally spazzed in my mind, before turning around and walking out of my room, and down the long hallway, to see Payton and Casey looking beautiful as they stood in the living room waiting for me. Payton had her slightly frizzy light brown hair in a French braid as she wore a strapless pink dress which was tight, and had a pear shape to it, while she wore small silver heels, making her around 5'10. Casey's hair was straightened and fell around her shoulder. She had on a one strapped black dress with a bow on the thick black strap, and she wore yellow flats with a small heel to them, making her around 5'10. And then there was me, in a slightly casual dress who was 5'2. Short forever. I turned to Payton and Casey and let out a nervous smile. Payton smiled at me and walked towards me, giving me a slight hug for reassurance.

"You look super nervous." She said in my ear as Casey was walking forward to the get the door. I nodded and bit my bottom lip, making the inside swell slightly. Smooth Autumn. "Why?" Payton asked with a smile as Casey placed her hand on the door knob. I turned to face Payton as I played with the lace on my sleeves.

"I'm starting to really like Niall." I muttered to myself as Payton's eyes widened, and she went to say something, right as Casey pulled open the door, and let the boys in. Casey hugged Louis first, and I walked forward, smiling at all of them as I reached Liam first, and he bent down, mocking how short I was. I let out a small laugh as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gave me a quick hug. "Don't you look dashing?" I said with a smirk as I tugged on the collar of his button up shirt that he was wearing with his black chinos, which was what all the boys were wearing. Liam laughed and smiled at me.

"Got to look good for Danielle." He said as he got that happy look in his eyes. Young love. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him before spotting Harry and walking over to him, opening my arms as he beamed like a little kid and ran forward, engulfing me into a giant hug. I giggled at him. Though Harry and I weren't as close as I was to lets say, Liam, we still had a great relationship, with him dating my best friend and all. I think it's safe to say everyone of us was best friends with each other, just some were closer than others.

"Hello Harold." I said with a giggle as he pulled away and beamed at me, his green eyes sparkiling as I saw Payton giving Zayn a quick hug and talking to him about something, while she kept trying to look behind him to find Harry.

"Hello you!" Harry said with a cheeky grin, his dimples appering on his cheeks. "You look so, so, SO, pretty, but I must know where my girl friend is." Harry said with a big grin on his face. I pointed behind him at Payton and he grinned widely as he smiled at me. "Thanks Autumn!" Harry said leaning down to give me an innocent friendly kiss on my cheek before running over to Payton. I giggled and looked over at Louis and Casey, and me, being the moment ruiner that I am, decided to ruin their cute moment.

"Sorry Case, I'm stealing Lou for a moment." I said to my best friend as she pouted and I laughed, looking up at the cute older boy, who was wearing suspenders under his jacket. "Hey Lou." I said with a smile as he bent down so I could give him a quick hug. He grinned at me and said a quick 'hello' before I turned on my heel and walked around, trying to find Zayn or Niall. After moments of looking back and forth between Casey, Louis, Harry, Liam, and Payton, I finally spotted Zayn, leaning against the front door. I smiled and gently pushed my way through Payton, Harry and Liam. "Malik." I said as Zayn looked up from the floor and smiled widely at me.

"Hey," He said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a light hug as he pulled back and stuffed his hands into his pockets, grinning lightly at me. "You look really pretty." Zayn said with a smile as I leaned forward and gently poked his chest.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." I said with another smile as Zayn just rolled his eyes at the word I had just used. I grinned and took in what he was wearing. His black chinos went with his black blazer, which was what all the other boys were wearing, but he had his hair down for once, and was wearing a skinny black tie around his neck. He stood there, looking at me for a few seconds before I turned around and tried to look for my other best friend. "So, where is the blonde devil?" I asked with a slight smile on my face as I twisted one of my dirty blonde curls around my finger. Zayn took his hand out of his pocket and raised it to point behind me. I turned my head to see Niall, talking to Payton, looking around for someone. I turned back to Zayn and smiled. "Thanks Zayn." I said as I went of my tippy toes to give him a quick hug before I pushed past Liam again and stopped in front of him, his 5'11 frame making me feel small. I reached up and fixed his bow that was around his neck as I furrowed my eyebrows together. "There. Now Danielle won't be able to resist you!" I said with a little giggle as Liam rolled his eyes and pushed me forward to Niall. I grinned as I snuck up behind him, while Payton was talking to him. I reached forward with my index finger and gently poked the blondie. Niall turned around to face me, as his eyes dropped down onto my face as I smiled. "Hi." I said in a quiet whisper while I stood there with a smile on my face a Niall took a step closer, wrapping his arms around my waist, as I wrapped my around his neck lightly, and he briefly picked me up, before setting me down, his hands still lingering on my waist.

"Hi." Niall said with a small smile. His hair was spiked to the side, and you were able to see his brown sides, which he had recently let grow out, so that the side of his head was brown, and the top of his was blonde. He was wearing a white button up shirt under his black blazer, leaving the white shirt unbuttoned at the top. Damn it Niall. Stop being so flipping perfect. His eyes trailed down my body quickly and looked back into my eyes, looking at me with his perfect light blue/grey ones. "You look… beautiful." He said with a sheepish smile as I felt myself blush as I looked down.

"Thanks…" I mumbled quietly, not wanting to get into an argument on wither or not I looked decent. I slowly raised my eyes to meet his. His met mine and I smiled shyly. "You look very handsome." I said with a smile as Niall grinned and me and moved his hands from my waist down to my fingers and he intertwined mine with his as I smiled slightly at him.

"Should we get going?" Niall asked me quietly.

"Wow." I gasped to myself as we all sat in the elegant restaurant. There was a large glass chandeler hanging above us, and we were sitting by a wide rectangular mahogany table. There were nine seats, four on one side, and five on the other. I was sitting in the middle of the side with four seats, with Payton on my right, and Niall on my left, with Harry on Payton's right. We'd already had our appetizers and there was still no sign of Danielle. I could see Liam getting nervous and slight upset, so I quickly pulled my phone out of the white clutch I had placed on the table as I texted him.

**Liam, she'll be here. x Autumn. **

**But… why hasn't she shown up yet? Xx Liam **

**I honestly don't know, but I know she'll show up. Okay? Trust me. x Autumn. **

I looked over at Liam as I locked my phone and put it back in my clutch as he looked nervously over at me, and I mouthed to him. 'She'll be here.' Liam sighed and nodded, scratching the back of his neck, as his phone rang, and he jumped, pushing his hair chair back as he grabbed his phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" He said into the receiver as his face brightened up. I looked at him with a smug expression on his face as he shook his head with a laugh as he excused himself from the table, being the gent he is, as he went to fetch Danielle. Minutes later, he returned, with a beautiful girl by his side. She was wearing a strapless silver dress that showed off her tan skin in the back as it was open in the back. She had frizzy dark brown, almost black hair that was in small curls down past her shoulders. She was holding onto Liam, his arm around her waist, but his hand went a bit further than her waist so that she was able to intertwine her fingers with his. "Danielle, you've met the boys, this is Payton, Casey, and Autumn." He said introducing us all as I stood up and gave the tall girl a hug.

"Nice to meet you Danielle. You're all he ever talks about." Smirking at Liam as he went bright red, and Danielle laughed and kissed his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you to Autumn." She said with a laugh as she turned to Liam. "Is okay baby, you're all I talk about to. So I'm glad it's not a one sided thing." She said with another laugh. Perfect couple right there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, you okay?" Liam asked as he propped himself next to me on the couch. We were all in my flat after we had ate dinner. Payton had gotten tired so Harry and her were both asleep in her room, Payton sleeping on the bed and Harry sleeping on the floor. I had changed out of my dress and was now wearing a pair a purple shorts with a white tanktop. My hair was lose around my face, my curls now in loose waves. I looked up at Liam, with a small smile as my eyes quickly moved over to where Niall and Zayn were, sitting on the floor as they watched 'finding nemo' because they are a bunch of little kids. I turned my attention back to Liam and nodded, putting on a small fake smile. Liam raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "Autumn, I hang out with you almost every day. I can tell when something's wrong." He said as I looked down, knowing he was right. "Okay, come on. We're having a heart to heart." He said sternly as he stood up off the couch, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away, the others to occupied in the movie to notice. We walked down the long hall way, before we reached my room and I opened the door, as Liam pointed to the bed. "Okay, sit down, and tell me everything." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. I walked over to where he was and sat Indian style as I started to talk to him.

"When I first met you, it was because Niall noticed me and told Zayn to come out and talk to me." I started off saying. Liam nodded, knowing all this was true. "I was, and still am, a huge fan of One Direction. To wrap my head around the fact that I'm so close with you guys, it's… it's indescribable is what it is." I said with a small smile, knowing how lucky I was. "I told myself that I would never fall for a celebrity because if I cant get normal guys to like me, why would a celebrity like me?" I said, shrugging my shoulder at the promise I had made myself. "But that hasn't worked out very well. It's been over two weeks, almost three. It's been close to a month. I know that isn't a lot of time, but I like him." I said with a sigh as I could feel my voice getting shaky. I never cried in front of people. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep from tearing up.

"Who do you like, Autumn?" Liam asked, running his hand through my hair as he tried to sooth me. I continued to bit down on my bottom lip, as I sucked in a shaky breath. I focused my attention back on the floor, not wanting to answer. "Autumn, tell me." Liam said in a stern, but kind voice.

"I like Niall." I mumbled to myself, knowing immedietly how stupid I was after the words had come out of my mouth. Liam sighed a sigh of relief and I turned to face him. "What was that for?" I asked as I saw a small smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?" I said, as a frown formed on my face and I started to get angry. "I know its dumb to like him but you don't have to mock me." I said, crossing my arms over my chest as Liam started to laugh.

"No, I'm not mocking you!" He said with another laugh as I glared at him. "You cant honestly tell me you don't see the way he looks at you…" Liam said with his eyebrows raised. I shook my head slowly and Liam face palmed himself. "It's pretty obvious that he likes you, Autumn." Liam said with a smile. I shook my head and Liam nodded his head in return.

"You're crazy. He doesn't like me." I mumbled to myself, playing with the hem of my shirt while Liam leaning over and flicked my head while I turned to him and opened my mouth. "Ouch?"

"Autumn, he likes you okay? Trust me on this one, just like I trusted you about Danielle." Liam said, giving me a small smile. I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair with a heavy sigh. "Can we go join them again?" Liam asked me with a small smile. I nodded and he gently took my hand, giving it a small, reassuring squeeze before pulling me into a soft hug, and pushing himself up off the bed as I did the same. Liam walked over to the door, pulling it open, as I followed behind him. We walked into the living room, as I started to walk towards the couch, but Liam grasped my wrist, his fingers pressing into my wrist as he discretely pointed over at Niall. I looked at my best friend, and Liam just gave me a small smile. I sighed and placed myself next to Niall as he looked over at me and smiled as his arm went behind me and rested on the floor dangerously close to resting on my hip. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I rubbed my arm, feeling a bit cold. We all continued to watch the movie as I got cold again and quickly rubbed my arm, looking around for a blanket. Niall turned his head to look at me as I gave him a small smile

"You cold?" Niall asked me as I dropped my hand from my arm. I shook my head slightly, lying to him. Niall continued to look at me, and I gave him a small smile, before turning my attention back to the television. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Niall unzip his blue hoodie. "Here," Niall whispered, as he placed the hoodie in my hand. I looked up at him and opened my mouth about to tell him not to give it to me, when he leaned over and pressed a finger to my lips. "Autumn, I know you're cold. Just take it." Niall said with a smile, as he was left in white sweats and a black long sleeved shirt. Niall grabbed the hoodie and held it open as I blushed and slipped my arms through the arm holes, as Niall leaned in and zipped it up, his face ending up close to mine as we both pulled away, a blush creeping onto our faces. We both sat there, his arm dangerously closer to my hip, as our bodies were almost touching, but hadn't actually touched yet. I wrapped my arms around myself, smiling to myself as I realized I was wearing an item of his clothing for the second time in almost three weeks. I let out a little yawn, and Niall looked over at me, then back at the television, to see that the movie was almost over. His foot nudged mine and I looked over at him while he grinned sheepishly at me. "If I asked you to take a walk with me, would you say yes?" He asked with a cute smile, and I bit my bottom lip and nodded at him as he grinned and beamed at me. "Then lets go." Niall whispered as he got up, and so did I. Casey was curled up on Louis chest as he played with the sleeping girls hair, talking about how he really liked her. It was so cute, besides the fact that Casey snores so she ruined the moment. Niall's fingers found mine, as they intertwined with each other, and we walked past Liam and Zayn, as Liam gave me a slight wink as I used my other hand to punch his shoulder as we walked by him. Niall opened the large apartment door, letting me go in front of him.

We walked along the small wooden bridge that went over a small pond, stream thing, as we stood on the bridge, looking down at water, while our fingers were intertwined, his hoodie still around me, while we stood in silence. Nither one of us wanting to break the silence, we just stood there. I felt a drop on my head, and I moved my attention to the sky, looking up to see it raining slightly.

"Niall, we should probably head back." I said as the rain started to pick up. The blonde boy looked up from the water to face me, our fingers still intertwined as he gave me a dashing smile. I could help but give him a small smile back, before feeling more rain on my head.

"Wait for it…" Niall muttered to himself, as the rain started to down pour, leaving me soaked head to two in a matter of minutes. "Autumn," Niall shouted over the rain. I looked up at him, glad that most of my makeup was off before. His blue eyes pierced mine, before he continued to speak again. "I know I've only know you around three weeks. But I've spent every day with you. I've grown so close with you. I can honestly say that you are one of my closest friends. Ever…ever since I saw you that day, you, outside in your white sweater with your shorts on, screaming at the sky because you had somewhere to be… do you remember that day? I do. I thought you looked absolutely beautiful. You weren't wearing anything special. Your hair was messy, and you were holding that over stuffed bag of your from when you got off the airplane." Niall started, remembering every detail of the day that he first saw me. I stood there, frozen, unsure of what to say or do. "I was to scared to talk to you, afraid that you wouldn't like me." He said with a slight chuckle, running his hand through his wet blonde hair as the rain continued to drench us. "Where was I going with this?" Niall asked himself, confussed as to what he was saying. I let out a giggle and he turned his attention back to me. "Oh right, I was saying that you are beautiful. You are everything I've ever wanted. Smart, talented, funny, shorter than me," He said with a laugh as I joined in.

"Hey, we're leprechauns together remember?" I said with a giggle as Niall nodded with a laugh. He stepped closer to me, and used his free hand to intertwine his free fingers with mine.

"Leprechauns for life." He said with a chuckle as I smiled. "Autumn, you are beautiful. I know you don't realize it, but you are everything I've ever wanted. Three weeks is a short time to develop a crush on someone, I know. But we can try it out. If it works, it works, if it doesn't, then we stay friends." He said with a heavy sigh. "What I am asking is…" Niall took a shaky breath and let out a laugh. "Why is this so hard to ask?" He mumbled to himself, as I gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Autumn, will you be mine?" Niall asked, his blue eyes meeting mine, as I waited for him to burst out saying something like 'lol jk I don't like you!' but he never did. Niall seeing my hesitation, stepping forward, removing one of his hands from mine as he gently cupped my face, bringin his lips lightly mine. My eyes fluttered shut, as the rain poured around us, my hand on his shoulder, while the other one was on his shoulder, as his lips moved gently against mine. His tongue flickered over my bottom lip, before he pulled away slowly. His nose grazed mine as he pulled away and looked at me pleadingly. "Please be mine Autumn?" He asked pleadingly. I pushed myself up onto my tippy toes, pecking his check lightly.

"I'd love to be yours Niall." I said, while my lips curled into a happy smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I groaned, reaching my hand up to rub my eyes as I let out a little yawn. The sun was streaming in through the glass wall, and I was awoken out of my very good nights sleep. I curled up again, pressing my knees gently against the side of Niall's legs, as my head was laying on his chest. My eyes fluttered shut as I attempted to fall back asleep, only to have a hand run through my hair. I scooted closer to Niall as he let out a chuckle. It had been a couple days, maybe five, since we had started going out. We were currently in his flat, and we had fallen asleep like this after coming home from shopping. My school started a week after this exact day, which meant we'd be spending a bit less time with the boys, instead of spending every minute with them.

"You're not helping me fall back asleep." I muttered as I tried to find a comfortable position on his chest, and rested my head in the center of his chest, while my knees rested on top of his legs. Niall let out a little laugh and continued playing with my hair.

"Good morning to you to love." He said, his Irish accent making his morning voice sound even better. His fingers raked through my hair as I let out a little sigh/yawn. "You've been sleeping for like, nine hours. How are you tired?" Niall asked with a chuckle as I shrugged and pressed myself closer to him.

"You make a great pillow." I muttered to myself as Niall chuckled and leaned forward, kissing my forehead. At that moment my stomach decided to rumble, letting out a loud gurgling sound as I sighed, wrapping my arms around my boyfriends' waist. Niall continued to laugh as Zayn, who was currently laying on the couch, let out a groan.

"Stop being cute together. It makes me sick." Zayn said with a groan, rolling onto his stomach and putting a pillow over his head. "Liam has a girlfriend, Harry has a girlfriend, Louis almost has a girlfriend, Niall has a girlfriend, know what I have? Nothing. I have this pillow. This pillow is my girlfriend. This inanimate object is the only thing I have to love." Zayn said with a fake sob as Niall started to laugh, his chest shaking, awkwaking me fully. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes, glad that I had taken off my makeup. I stood up, streaching my arms over my head as my black t-shirt rose up slightly, exposing my midriff between my shirt and purple sweat pants. "Your' hair looks sexy Autumn." Zayn said with a laugh. My hands went to my hair which was currently knotted and tangled beyond belief. I attempted to run my fingers through it, with no avail.

"I'M USING YOUR HAIRBRUSH!" I shouted at Zayn as I sprinted to his room, turning down the long hallway and reaching the second to last door, pulling it open as I went in his bathroom, looking at all the hair products he had laying on his counter. "Bradford bad boi has got more hair products than I do!" I exclaimed with a giggle as Zayn walked through his room, leaning on the door frame as I grabbed his brush and ran it through my knotted hair as I smiled widely at Zayn.

"I don't say that anymore." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed and continued to brush my hair, before setting the brush down and grabbing a hair tie, pulling my hair back into a messy bun on top of my head. I walked past him, poking his chest lightly.

"Whatever you say bad boi." I said with a giggle as I walked past him and down the hallway, hearing him groan from behind me. I turned my head to face him as he frowned at me. I smiled widely and Zayn glared at me. I jutted my bottom lip out before walking over to the kitchen, to see Niall looking though the cabneit. I walked over to the fridge, and opened it widely as I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head to see Niall standing there with a grin on his face as I spun all the way around to face him, while his fingers interlaced with each other around my back, as he let the fridge close by itself, and he gently pressed my back against it, before he looked at me, his piercing blue eyes met mine, as he grinned at me, leaning his head down to gently place his lips on mine, as my hands found his way to his hair, tangling them in his blonde hair as his lips grazed mine gently. I felt my lips curl into a smile while he was kissing me, and Niall pulled away softly, his lips parting, and ending up a few centimeters away from mine, as my eyes flickered open and his eyes met mine.

"You hungry?" Niall asked, breaking the silence, as his fingers rubbed gently on the small of my back. My hands gently played with his hair, as she shook my head slightly. "You sure?" Niall asked with a slight concern in his eyes. I continued to shake my head, as he brought his lips back down to mine. I pressed my lips closer to his, tightening my grip in his hair slightly, as his hands on my back pulled me closer to him. My bottom lip slid between his top lip and bottom lip, as he bit down softly on it, before he pulled away. I felt myself frown slightly as my eyes opened, and Niall grinned at me, his hands moved from my back, down to my hips. "Want to go out to breakfast?" Niall asked in a quiet whisper. I looked up at him and smiled back slightly at the grin that he was wearing.

"I'd love to, but, I don't have any clothes, and I don't want people to notice you and you get attacked by the paparazzi…." I said. We had been out a few times, but Liam and Louis had made sure to keep us away from them that way we wouldn't get attacked by the paparazzi or crazy fans. Niall looked at me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You can wear one of my sweatshirts, and I can get management to clear the area. I promise you, I'll keep you save." Niall said with a smile. I bit my bottom lip, but eventually nodded, giving in to his plan. Niall grinned widely as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Okay, I'll call management and you can go in my room and grab one of my sweatshirts." Niall said with a wide smile. I nodded and turned around to leave the kitchen, as Nialls' hand wrapped gently around my wrist, pulling me back to his chest, as he crashed his lips onto mine, giving me a soft kiss. I smiled, before pulling away and turning on my heel, walking down the long hallway, before I reached my boyfriends bed room, as I closed the door behind me, and I walked over to his dresser, wrappying my hands around the handle, before I pulled it open, grabbing the orange sweatshirt that he had given me to wear on the first day I met him, along with a pair of black sweatpants, as I pulled off my purple sweatpants, and pulled his sweatpants on, as I pulled the orange sweatshirt over my head. I closed the drawer, and walked over to his door, pushing it open. I walked down the hall to Louis room, as I knocked on it loudly.

"COME ON LOVEBIRDS, WAKE UP." I shouted loudly as I heard something hit the door, which I'm guessing was a pillow. I chuckled and walked to the first door on the right and knocked loudly again. "Harry, Payton, get up!" I said, as I cracked open the door to reveal the most disturbing sight ever. Payton was on the bed, stradiling Harry as they were having an intense makeout session. "Oh god, you're already awake!" I screamed as I pulled the door shut, covering my eyes as I walked into the living room, my hands over my eyes, as I heard shouting on the phone.

"What do you mean I can't take my girlfriend on a date?" Niall shouted. I uncovered my eyes to see Niall, pacing back and forth, muttering profanities under his breath as he talked to management. "No. I don't care about the paparazzi!" Niall said, raising his voice at whoever was on the phone. "We'll I'm sick of being stuck in flat with the only food we're eating is the toast that I force my girlfriend to make because she refuses to let us buy room service and pay for them!" He shouted again, though a small smile slipped onto his face. "That's fine. Yeah. Call a car so we can get there on time." He growled into the phone. Angrily clicking the off button as he muttered under his breath. "Stupid management. Not letting me take my girlfriend off for dinner. Assholes." He mumbled to himself as he tossed his phone on the couch, as I cautiously walked closer to him. His back was turned to me as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"This probably isn't a good time, but you're really cute when you are angry." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. Niall turned to face me and smiled slightly. "So, are we going to breakfast or not?" I asked quietly as his arm snaked around my waist. Niall nodded and I grinned at the blonde boy as he stared back at me. "We should get going then…" I said quietly as he nodded and moved his hand from my waist to my hand so he could intertwine his fingers with mine. "Oh you'll never guess what I walked in on." I said with a giggle and a slight blush as I covered my eyes, remembering what I saw. Niall raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled. "Payton and Harry were um, in a heavy make out session." I mumbled as Niall's eyes widened and he burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh a little with him as he took my hand and turned around, leading me to the door.

"Oh Harry. Scaring my innocent girlfriends mind." Niall chuckled to himself while I giggled and bumped hips with him as he laughed and pulled open the door for me as I smiled widely at my cute boyfriend. We walked over to the elevator, as I pressed the down button with my finger as we waited impatiently for the elevator to come up. "…Are…. Are those my sweatpants?" Niall asked with a laugh as he reached down with his free hand to gently tug on the black material. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks as I nodded slowly.

"My purple ones didn't match." I said quietly. "I hope you don't mind." I muttered as I bit my bottom lip. Nialls blue eyes meet mine as he smiled widely. I continued to look at him, my bottom lip still inbetween my teeth. The elevator opened and we stepped in, as Niall stepped forward, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No, I don't mind. I like seeing you in my clothes." He said with another perfect laugh as I grinned and looked at the floor, while one of his hands left my waist to cup my cheek as he planted a soft kiss on my lips. I looked up at him as he grinned back, intertwining our fingers while the elevator reached the bottom floor, and we stepped out, making a sharp left, as we ducked past people, keeping our heads hanging down as we attempted to sneak past some people. We reached the back doors, and Niall looked behind us to make sure no one was following us, before pushing the door open and pulling me outside, as the wind quickly hit my face. We spotted the large black range rover, as it sat a few feet away, and Niall started to walk, pulling me close behind him. Niall reached the black door of the range rover, and wrapped his fingers around the handle, pulling it open as he held it open for me. I climbed it, slidding across the leather seats as I reached the other end, and Niall placed himself next to me, pulling the door shut behind him, as he leaned forward and whispered something to Dan, the driver. Dan nodded as Niall sat down, smiling brightly at me as he slid into the seat in the middle.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we drove out of the complex sight and down an unfamiliar street. The car made a sharp turn, as my body, not being buckled in, was jerked to the side and into Niall's side. "Opps, sorry." I mumbled with a shy smile as I scotted back over into my seat.

"I know you hate surprises, so I'm making it a surprise." Niall said with a wink and dazziling smile as I groaned. Niall chuckled and the rest of the long car ride continued to be silent. We sat there as Dan made some sharp turns, casing me to bump into Niall, or Niall to bump into me. Either way, we both were in a fit of giggles by the time Dan pulled up to a large, expensive looking diner. My mouth gaped open as I turned my head to face Niall, as he smirked at me, and used his index finger to gently push my chin back to my mouth so that there was no space. "Stop gaping and get used to it." Niall said with a chuckle. I frowned at his command and he ran his finger down the edge of my cheek. "Come on love, our reservation was made for ten minutes ago." Niall whispered as I grinned at him. He gently grasped my hand, intertwining our fingers, before opening the car door with his free hand.

"Thank you Dan!" I said with a smile as was pulled out of the car by my aggressive boyfriend. "You know…. You really should be nicer to Dan." I said as I shut the door behind me, turning back to face Niall. Niall turned and smiled at me, grabbing the hood and pulling it over my head, pulling the two strings shut, making me unable to see as my whole face was covered by the hood. "This isn't funny." I muttered as Niall chuckled from beside me, placing his hand on my back as he guided my to the restaurant, while I was still unable to see. My boyfriend is an idiot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Niall! Who's the girl?" One of the paparazzi screamed at my boyfriend and I, as Niall tightened his grip around my shoulder, leading me to the car. "Miss, what's your name?" Someone shouted at me as I looked at the floor, feeling Niall mutter something under his breath. It was ten in the morning and the paparazzi had found us in the middle of us eating our breakfast. Someone from the restaurant found us and tweeted it, and boom. My face is going to be plastered on magazines tomorrow. And I've always hated attention. Joy. "What's your name beaut?" Someone screamed at me as Niall raised his free hand to push through people. We finally were able to push through the groups of crowding people and reach the car, as Niall gently pushed me in and people snapped their cameras at us, and I tried to hide my face.

"Step on it." Niall ordered as Dan pressed down on the accelerator and we sped to the complex. "Ignore them, the pictures will be up for a few days, but they'll be taken down and everyone will forget about them." Niall murmmered to me as I scotted to the middle seat and pressed myself against him, leaning my head against his shoulder as his fingers braided my hair which was pulled back in a high pony tail. He quickly unbraided it as we reached the complex, and Niall leaned forward, patting Dan's shoulder. "Thanks Dan." Niall said with a wide smile and thick accent, as he pulled open the car door, stepping out as I followed behind him. Niall grinned as we walked to the back entrance doors and he pulled them open as we stepped inside, and his arm snaked around my waist. "See, I said thank you." Niall said with a smile as I giggled.

"Your point being?" I said with a smirk as I raised my eyebrows. Niall gapsed at me, and I felt his arm being lifted off my waist and placed around my shoulder, as he jumped up, landing on my back, as I was now giving him a piggy back ride. "Oh god, I have no muscle!" I complained as I giggled and stumbled to the side as I attempted to make it to the elevator. I finally found my way down the hall as Niall leaned forward, and pressed the button, as we waited for the elevor to show up, Niall still on my back. The button dinged, signaling that it was here, as the doors opened, and some older woman looked at us in awe. "I'm a slave." I muttered to the lady as I stepped in the elevator, Niall on my back as Niall grinned at the lady.

"She's my personal slave." He said proudly with a wink, as the lady grabbed her bag and scurried out of the elevator. I couldn't help but start laughing insanely at what Niall had said. I couldn't help but let go of his legs, unwrapping my arms from around his calfs, as he dropped to the floor, sitting on the floor of the elevator. "D-did you see her face?" Niall exclaimed in laughter as he clutched his stomach with one hand, while his other hit the floor in amusement, while I stood there, laughing along and looking at the freak on the floor.

"You probably gave the poor soul a heart attack." I mumbled with a giggle as Niall sat there, clutching his stomach in laughter as he sat on the floor of the elevator. The diing signaled that we had reached our floor, as I leaned down, holding my small hand out to him. "Now get up silly goose." I said with a smile, as Niall gently took my hand, pulling himself up, while I stumbled, almost falling over. Niall propped himself up on his two feet as the elevator doors opened and we stepped out. "Wait… are we going to my apartment?" I asked as I looked around the fourth floor. Niall smirked at me as he moved his fingers down my arm, intertwining our fingers as we walked down the hall. Nialls head turned to me as he smiled.

"I took you out on a date, and at the end of the date, the guy returns the girl to her home. It's the proper way." Niall said as a small blush creeped onto his cheeks as I giggled. He was such a cutie. We walked down the long hall, making the two nessecary turns to reach my flat, as we stood there, my back facing the door, as Niall leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. "See you later alligator." Niall said with a wink as he poked my cheek and I giggled.

"Bye Niall." I said with a laugh as he turned on his heels, walking down the hall as he shoved his hands in his pockets, as he dropped his head down, looking at the floor as he walked down the hall. I smiled and turned around, opening the door, shutting it quietly behind me, before tuning back around, looking at my living room and seeing Zayn there, watching some television show, while Payton and Harry were sitting on the floor, both playing 'draw something' against each other. "Hi guys." I said with a wide smile as I walked over to the couch, jumping over the side, as I sat next to Zayn. "Hi bestie." I said with a wide smile as Zayn looked away from the television, grinning at me with a smirk.

"Hey gurlie. How was your date?" Zayn asked with a smile as I grinned back thinking about Niall and I's breakfast date. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as Zayn chuckled and streatched his arm on the back of the couch. "I'm guessing by the big smile on your face it was good?" He said with a smile as I heard a knock at the door, I turned my head to look at the door.

"IT'S OPEN!" I shouted, as I turned back to Zayn, while I sat next to him, his arm around the back of the couch, his hand almost touching my shoulder. "It was really nice. It was actually perfect, except for the ending but, it was still really nice." I said with a sheepish smile as a hand was placed on my shoulder from behind. I crained my head to see my boyfriend standing there, a wide smile on his face. "Hi baby," I said, addressing my boyfriend with a wide smile as I quickly realized he could have heard what I was telling Zayn. Niall leaned over me, so that his face was hovering upside down over mine, as he planted a quick peck on my lips, before starting to pull away. I quickly reached my arms up, grasping his face lightly in my hands, as I pulled his face back down to mine, making his lips meet mine for a minute or two, before pulling away.

"I'm taking you on more dates if I get that every time after." Niall muttered with a smirk as I felt my cheeks heat up, as Niall grinned and walked around the side of the couch, pulling me away from Zayn, as he placed himself on the floor, sitting Indian style, as I did the same while facing him.

"Guess what?" I said with a huge smile as my boyfriend leaned in and grazed his nose with mine. I scruntched up my nose with a giggle as I beamed at him.

"What?" Niall whispered, opening his eyes really widely. I leaned forward and slapped his arm lightly as we both laughed and his blue/grey eyes meet mine.

"Coconut." I said, laughing at his confussed expression. His eyebrows furrowed as he moved his mouth to one side, bitting the corner of his lip. "Get it? Because 'what' and 'coconut' rhyme?" I said with a giggle as Niall slapped his hand over his face.

"You're crazy." Niall chuckled as I beamed proudly. "But, you're cute, so it's okay." He said as I blushed and my boyfriend poked my sides gently. "See, when you blush you get even cutter." Niall said with a wide grin as I slapped my hands to my cheeks.

"STOP I HATE BLUSHING!" I cried as my cheeks went a deep red, and Niall tilted back his perfect head and laughed. I frowned at him, and poked his cheek, before he clenched his jaw, and screamed loudly, lanching forward and pinning me to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It had been two days since we had been caught by the paparazzi, and the photos had now just been published. It was not a pretty sight. My face, with no makeup on, in my boyfriends clothes, plastered on magazines, while both Niall and I had goofy, happy smiles on our faces. I don't think it was hard to tell that we were dating by the way that his fingers were intertwined with mine. I threw down the magazine on the floor as I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. I pulled my legs up onto the couch and rested my elbows on my knees, while Payton walked out of the long hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

"Hey, you okay?" My best friend asked me as she walked into the living room, propping herself on the couch next to me as I jutted a finger at the magazine laying on the floor. Payton looked up at me, her brown eyes meeting mine as she reached down, picking the magazine up between her fingers, looking at the cover, where a picture of me, a wide smile on my lips as I was looking at Niall, as his eyes were locked on our intertwined fingers, a smile on his face. Luckily in the picture the hood of his sweatshirt was pulled over my head so you were only able to see a few strands of my hair and the huge smile I had. Payton studied it for a moment, before flipping open the magazine and flipping through the thin pages before she came across the article.

**WHO IS NIALL HORAN'S MYSTERY GIRL?**

_**Niall Horan, the Irish lad from the internationally famous band, One Direction, was spotted two days ago, going out on what appeared like a breakfast date with some mystery girl. The couple held hands and couldn't take their eyes off each other. Now the real question is, who is this mystery girl who has stolen the heart of the Irish boy? We, and by 'we' I mean girls, know that Niall had been waiting for his 'princess'. Is this mystery girl 'the one?' By the look on the happy lads face, I think it is. Niall looks like he is head over heels for this girl, and I'm pretty sure shes head over heels for him as well, I mean, who wouldn't love some Niall? We asked people if they knew anything about this girl, but we came up with nothing. Looks like this girl is keeping her identity on the down low. But don't worry readers, we'll find out who she is. **_

The ending of the article always made me shiver. No matter how many times I re-read it, I still got creeped out. Payton looked up at me as she flipped to the next page, where all the photos were. There was a large photo of Niall pulling his sweatshirt hood over my head as he tightened the strings. It was probably my favorite picture, and despite the fact that someone had been creeping around waiting to take it, it still brought a cheesy smile to my face. The caption made me grin to.

_**After mysterious (girl)friend of Niall Horan tells him off, Niall goofs around, and covers the girls head. Niall and the girl look absolutely love struck. Could she be his princess?**_

"Don't worry, it will blow over in a couple days." Payton said with a reassuring smile as she patted my back lightly. I nodded slightly, giving her a half hearted smile as she pushed herself off the couch. "At least your boyfriend takes you on dates, Harry and I cant go out because of the death threats I'll get." She said, trying to lighten the mood, though I could tell she was upset. She replaced her fake smile with a small real one, as she handed the magazine back to me. "I was thinking we could go see the school? We have to go in four days so we should probably get a tour…" She said with a smile as I nodded. "Kay, Casey is still sleeping so I'll wake her up and then I'll call the admissions lady so she can give us a tour." I nodded and Payton disappeared down the hall, as I heard a door close. I pushed myself off the couch, as I walked out of the living room, down the long hallway, pushing open my bedroom door, as I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of white jean shorts with a silver belt, and a stripped while and navy blue thick strapped tank top. I walked over to my bathroom, pulling open the door as I walked in and stood in front of the mirror, pulling out my foundation and cover up, quickly applying it, before applying top eyeliner and mascara, deciding against bottom eyeliner as I did a subtle brown eye shadow. I pulled my hair back into a high pony tail, using a thin hairband to go over it. I frowned in the mirror at my reflection, but ignored it, and walked back over to the bed, changing out of my pajamas and pulling on the stripped tank top, as I pulled on the white shorts with the belt. I heard my phone buzz, and I quickly grabbed the squareish object from my bed and unlocked it, checking my text messages.

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. I didn't think there would be so much attention. I thought that it would just be a small picture, I didn't realize it would be three pages and an article about you. I'm so sorry love. xx Nialler. **

I grinned at how adorable he was, and typed on the screen, sending him back a quick text message.

**It's okay. I was a bit shocked to, but this is the price you pay when dating the adorable Niall Horan. It's not a big deal. They still don't know who I am, so it's okay xx Autumn.**

Almost as soon as I had texted him, I recived a reply.

**Are you sure you are okay with it? I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Right now I have to go to an interview that Paul set up, but I'll be back soon. Are you going anywhere? xx Niall**

As soon as I received it, I smiled at how cute he was. I quickly texting him back.

**Yeah, I'm going to see my school with Casey and Payton before school starts, just to know where everything is. Good luck at your interview babes! xx Autumn**

I shoved my phone in my back pocket before I walked out of my bedroom, slipping on my lace TOMS that were by the door. I pushed my bedroom door open and walked into the living room to see Casey and Payton bickering about what the most romantic date would be. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I walked closer to them, pulling them apart as my hand rested on either of their shoulders.

"Stop bickering. Now, Payton, did you call the administers person?" I asked, turning to face Payton. She nodded and I smiled. "Good, now, should we get going?" I asked, as both girls nodded. I let go of them, as they stuck their tongues out at each other. They're hopeless.

"Woah, it looks like neverland." Casey breathed as we stood in front of the large, square school. It was probably a mile long and two stories high. Not lying. It was huge. On the side walk, in each block, they had engraved a students name, the seniors names engraved in the front, with a picture of what they did. For example, Paytons had a drawing of a camera on it, Caseys had a picture of curtains and the signature masks of faces on it, and mine, mine had a picture of a music note, alone with sheet music on it. I stared at the building in complete and utter awe, before Casey's hand wrapped around my wrist, yanking me forward as we walked down the sidewalk into the large wooden doors of the complete tinted glass school. I placed my fingers around the silver handle and pulled it open, stepping inside as the girls followed. There was a wooden desk on the right side of the school, with a large spiral staircase leading upstairs which was placed in the middle, maybe around 20 feet from the door. On the left was a group of leather couches and chairs, with the gym doors next to them, parallel to the staircase. Behidn the staircase were two hallways, one on the right and one on the left, where there theater doors right before the right turn.

"Ladies!" A voice exclaimed. We looked to our right to see a lady, maybe around her late thirties, dressed in a pink dress, with puffy sleves along with bright yellow heels. Wow, she looked… interesting. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Francis. I am the head of this lovely performing arts school. Now, you are…" She said, with a beaming smile. Mrs. Francis had bleach blonde curly hair, which fell a little lower than the end of her ear.

"I'm Autumn Samuels." I said, speaking up as Casey and Payton stayed quiet. "I just turned seventeen, I'm going to be a senior, and I'm going to be taking part in your music program along with the lyric writing and recording." I said, hoping I sounded professional as I told her what I what classes I would be taking part in. Payton, Casey and I had all moved here our senior year, because it was much easier to graduate at a performing arts school, and get that on your record and then go to their premoring arts college afterwards. Our parents had decided to let us go our senior year, which is a bit odd as it would have been much better to just go at the beginning of freshman year in college, but then again, to have been to a performing arts school would give us some experience.

"I'm Payton Grimmer, I'm going to be eighteen soon, I'm going to be a senior and I'll be taking your photography and drawing classes." Payton said with a smile as Mrs. Francis smiled widely. We all turned to Casey, who was looking at the school, not paying attention to what was going on. I leaned over and snapped my fingers in front of her face, as her blue eyes widened and looked at us and she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, um, hi." She said nervously. "I'm Casey Trace, I'm seventeen but I'll be eighteen when I graduate, um, I'm going to be an actress!" She exclaimed with a wide smile. Smooth Case, very smooth. Mrs. Francis let out a small laugh as she jestured with her hand for us to follow her as she brought us down to the theater doors. She placed her hands on the doors, pulling them open as we walked into the large theater. There were probably around three thousand seats there, with the largest stage I've ever seen. Casey was total in love, the largest smile on her face as she looked at it.

"Nice to meet you girls. This is our theater. We have another one on the left wing of the school that is much larger than this, but we will not have time to see that. Now, I have to make this quick, so please, follow me." Mrs. Francis said sternly, turning on her heel as she spun around halfway and walked out of the theater. We followed the weird lady down the hall and to the right, as we reached the lockers, and she extended her hand to them. "These will be your lockers, now, you will be next to each other because you have all come together and live in a flat together." She said as we walked past the large black lockers and down the hall. "You will be asked to design your lockers based on your personality, and asked to use one of your favorite quotes." Mrs. Francis said with no emotion in her voice, before we turned another corner and reached the cafeteria. "This is the cafeteria. You seniors usually have half days based on your classes. Autumn, your classes may be longer because you are taking three classes within the music program, where as Casey and Payton, you will probably end school around 1pm, so you will not be required to stay in school unless you feel it is necessary." She said as Payton and Casey turned to each other while they high fived. We walked down the hallway and turned left. Jesus this school is massive. We reached another wooden door, as Mrs. Francis opened it. "This is the photography room. In the left wing, we have the art studio. This si where you will take your photos." Mrs. Francis said as Payton beamed and looked around the while room with a green screen here, along with a few large black cameras lined up in the middle. I think she's in love. "Autumn, the whole upper level is a recording booth and where your classes will take place." Mrs. Francis said. "Sorry girls but I have an important meeting to get to, you are welcome to walk around. Just be out by two thirty." She said before she turned around and left, leaving the door open.

"Can we go upstairs?" I asked, a big grin on my face as the girls nodded and I clapped my hands like a little kid, before leaving the room, finding a staircase in the back that lead upstairs. I jogged up the stairs, daily exercise! I reached the top floor and was amazed. All the walls were glass, with song lyrics written on each panel. I swear my jaw almost hit the floor. "Holy macaroni and cheese…" I gasped as I walked down the wide hallway, reached the first door, which had a large window in the middle of the wooden frame, as you could see into the room. I pulled open the door, as Casey and Payton followed. I walked into the recording booth, smiling widely as I walked to the microphone, standing in front of it. "Wow…" I breathed. "Guys, just imagine, what if they let me record a song in here?" I said, not being able to keep the smile off my face. Payton laughed at my day dreaming. I smiled as I observed the room, before turning around and walking out, as I reached the next door, pulling it open just to peak inside. There were dictionarys and thesauruses all over the place, along with a few laptops. The chairs were bean bags, and there was a large whiteboard on the front of the classroom. I drew my head back and closed the door, as we walked down the hallway to the end of the hall, and down the large spiral stairs. We all turned to face the school one more time, before walking out the large wooden doors. We walked over to the parking lot, while I took out my phone and texted all the boys.

**Just visited the school. The whole upper floor is a recording studio. Well, we know where I'm going to be spending my free time. Aha, how is/was the interview?(: xx Autumn**

Almost instantly I recived a reply from all the boys as I jogged up to the girls as we reached Casey's red car. I unlocked my phone and looked at the text messages that I had gotten.

**New found love? Lol, the interview went good, a bit boring but we learned some interesting stuff. It comes out later tonight, so you can watch it then. Zayn **

**YOU'RE A BOOB. Hi. Interview went great thanks for asking sweet cheeks. Xx Harry. **

I couldn't help but laugh at Harry's message, earning me an odd look from Payton.

**NO AUTUMN. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SPEND YOUR TIME WITH ME. NOT WITH A RECORDING STUDIO. Yessum the interview went fantastico. –Carrot boy. (aka, hi, it's Louis.)**

**Hi darling. Your school sounds wonderful! Just don't forget about me when you become all big and famous. The interview went… well, I'll tell you about it later. Your best friend, Liam. **

**HALLO LOVE. I think I have some competition with a recording studio… this isn't going to end well… The interview went pretty well, but I missed seeing your darling face. Help me make dinner tonight? xxxxxxxxxxxxx Niall **

I smiled at all of his 'x's and didn't bother to send any one of them a text back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"IT'S ON!" I shouted to my best friends as I sat in the living room, and One Directions interview popped up onto the television. Casey legitimately, spritnted into the room, slidding on the carpet so that she landed on her back next to me, while she blinked a couple times, stunned that she had just fallen and hitten her head. "You dim wit." I said with a loud laugh as she held her head in pain. Payton strolled into the living room, sitting on the other side of me. We focused on the television and what was going on in the screen.

"I'm here with the famous and attractive five boys, that make up the band called, One Direction!" The announcer lady, who was around six foot tall, with dyed blonde hair, and with more makeup than her face could handle said. "Hi boys!" The lady, whos name was Kelly, said. The boys smiled and said chorused 'hellos'. "How did you guys enjoy your first world tour?" Kelly asked with a smile, talking about the tour that they had ended around three months ago, so a month before we met them. Liam beamed and was the first to speak up.

"It's been absoultly incredible. The fans have been amazing, the experience was just mind blowing." Liam said, a small smile on his face as the other boys nodded in agreement. "But, we are happy to be back home. Management has been really considerate on how much effort we put into our work, and have let us taken six months off, though I think they might extend it as we might plan to record a new album." Liam said with a wide smile as the other boys cheered.

"Yeah the tour was incredible. Our fans have made this possible. We owe it all to you!" Louis said, pretending to fake cry as Harry laughed and started talking.

"Shut up boo bear." Harry said as he chuckled. "The tour was fantastic. We really do owe it to all of you. All of you who have supported us, no matter when you became a fan." Harry said with a wide smile as Zayn started talking, getting in his two cents.

"We love you all!" Zayn said, smiling widely as he stuck his tongue out at the camera. Niall laughed and pitched in as well.

"We really do! Massive tank you!" Niall exclaimed, putting his hands up as the rest of the boys started shouting 'MASSIVE TANKS'.

"Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!" Kelly said with a beaming smile. "Now, would you mind answering some questions that your fans have asked?" She asked. The boys shook their heads, saying they wouldn't mind answering questions. "Okay, so, the first question is, would you ever date a fan?" Kelly said with a laugh. "Bet you get that a lot don't you?" She said with a smile. The boys nodded. "Okay, Louis, how about you start?" She said with a smile, pointing at Louis who was on the right side of the room. The camera switched over to him and he smiled.

"Aha, yes, we do get asked that a lot." Louis said with a smile as his green eyes crinkled at the sides. "But to answer your question Kelly, yes, I could date a fan. But, it would just depend on who she is, if I get along with her, and if she is funny. FUNNY IS A MUST." He said loudly As Casey smirked. So full of herself. I turned my attention back to the television as Zayn was asked to answer the question.

"Yes. I would defiantly date a fan, but she has to capture my attention. She has to make an impression on me, stand out." Zayn said with confidence while a small smile apperared on his face. "Like, if she does something completely ridiculous, then shes going to stand out. And I'd like to notice her, not her notice me." Zayn said. I turned to Payton and grinned.

"I think Zayn's got a crush on some girl…" I muttered as Payton nodded. "So need to know who she is." I mumbled to myself as I looked back to the television as Niall's cute face apperared on the screen.

"Yes, well, you see, Kelly, if there is a cute girl who stands out, does it really matter if she is a fan? If shes the most incredible perfect beign you have ever gotten to know, are you going to reject her because she is a fan?" Niall asked, not meaning for anyone to answer it. "FALSE!" Niall screatched, poiting at the camera. "So yes, I a-would, date a fan." He said, a sheepish smile slipping onto his face as he realized he almost said he was dating a fan. Next the camera switched over to Harry who was tapping his fingers on the microphone in front of him.

"Yes, I would date a fan. Our fans are sexy." Harry said, as I knew he was talking about how he saw Payton, as we all started cracking up. Oh Hazza. I grinned at the cheeky boy on the television, and couldn't help but remember how this was exalty how we were back home. Casey, Payton and I would sit around, watching things about One Direction. Liams voice brought me out of my dreaming about the past dream.

"I as well would date a fan, but as long as she doesn't scream in my face or fangirl around me." Liam said. I started cracking up at the fact that he just used the term 'fan girl'. Kelly laughed as Zayn looked at his friend.

"Really bro? Fan girl?" Zayn said with a chuckle as Liam shrugged, a cute smile on his face. I couldn't help but grin at how precious they all were. Kelly let them have their laugh for a minute or two, before she got back onto the questions.

"Okay, we have time for the famous question, which ones of you are single?" Kelly asked. Louis and Zayn put their hands up, while Liam put his hand up halfway. "Okay, let's go around and talk about your girlfriends, or why you're single. Liam, care to explain the half hand up?" Kelly asked while Liam tried not to frown.

"Well, I'm not really sure what happened between my girlfriend and I. I guess we're taking a break, but that's just a nice way of saying goodbye." Liam said with a humourless laugh. I could easily tell that he was trying to hold back his tears. I reached over for my phone which was stting next to me on the floor. I opened it and texted him to come down to our flat in ten minutes. Harry quickly wrapped and arms around the boy. Giving him a tight squeeze. Liam turned his head to face Harry and gave him a small smile as Harold grinned sadly. They had a small moment of silence, before Harry started to talk.

"Well, I'm only been dating my girlfriend for a couple weeks now, almost four I think, so almost a month, but she's great. Shes going to kill me when she hears about herself on the television, but, hey, got to tell someone how great she is right?" Harry said with a smile as Payton laughed next to me. I smiled. They were honestly so cute. Next was Niall's turn, oh lord, please don't embarrass me…

"Well, I've been dating my girlfriend for around a month as well. The paparazzi actually found out about it. It's on the cover of every magazine. I'm surprised she didn't take my head off. After I texted her about them this morning, she simply said 'It's fine, don't worry about it.'. How she's not mad is beyond me." Niall said with a wide grin as Kelly laughed quietly.

"She sounds like a keeper." Kelly said with a smile. Niall nodded and beamed proudly. I thought we had agreed to keep it on the down low. This is not on the down low Niall. I thought he would have said 'yeah me and my girlfriend have been dating for a month' not go on about me.

"Yeah, she is deffinatly a keeper. She's everything I've ever wanted. She's the most perfect, funny, beautiful, smart, silly, funny, perfect girl that cant cook." He said with a laugh as I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest while watching the television as he continued. "She's probably pouting right now. Sorry love, you can't even cook toast." Niall said in his thick accent with a chuckle. I felt a blush creep onto my face as Niall continued. "Yeah, she's sort of perfect." He said with a laugh and sheepish smile as the turned the camera to Zayn.

"Yeah, Niall talks about her all the time. It's quite annoying. We'll go down to see Harry's girlfriend a long with Niall's and we'll come back, and all they'll do is sit and talk about how perfect they are." Zayn said, giving a glare to both Harry and Niall who were each blushing, but didn't say anything against Zayn's comment. "Yes, well, I am single. I have my eye on this one girl, but I didn't act soon enough, and now she's unavailable, so, I'll just wait." Zayn said with a shrug. I took out my phone and texted Zayn, telling him that he needed to tell me about his crush. He responded with a 'Lol no. She's a secret ;)' Not cool Zayn. Not cool. They moved the camera to Louis, as he smiled.

"I am single, but I do like this one girl, but I don't know how to ask her out, so, if she gets a boyfriend, I'll just makeout with her. Then she'll date me!" Louis said with a smile. "No one can resist the carrot boy." Louis said with a proud smirk as Liam rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well thank you for joining us guys!" Kelly said with another wide smile. "Turn in next week when we have int—" I shut off the television, cutting the screen and her voice off as I groaned. I grabbed my phone, texting Niall quickly as I heard a knock on the door.

**Saw your interview. You're a cutie. But you're still dead. xx Autumn**

**What? WHY? I LIED, YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING COOK EVER! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! XXXXXX NIALL**

I laughed at his reply and quickly texted him back as I got up off the floor to walk over to the door.

**I won't hurt you silly boy. Now, I'll talk to you later, Liam is here. I need to know what happened. Come over later? Xx Autumn**

I put my phone in my back pocket as I walked to the door, kicking off my lace toms that I still had on as I placed my hand on the handle and pulled the door open, to reveal a not-so-good-looking Liam. His eyes were slightly red; his short hair was messy, and he just looked sad. His brown eyes looked up to meet mine, as I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around his waist, as his arms hung limply by his side, while his head rested on my shoulder. I pulled away, before grabbing his wrist, pulling him inside with me. I shut the door behind me, before leading him into the living room, gesturing for Payton and Casey to leave as the quickly got up and scurried out of the room, though Liam was out of it and didn't notice at all. I sat on the couch, gently pulling him down next to me.

"Want to tell me what happened bud?" I asked quietly, grabbing his hand gently. Liam looked at me, as his bottom lip quivered slightly, tears forming on the rims of his eyes, as he blinked quickly to get rid of them. Liam was always the strong one. He was always happy, I had never seen him mad, so to see him completely depressed broke my heart. Liam nodded slowly. "Start from the beginning okay?" I asked softly, as he nodded again. He drew in a shaky breath, before he started.

"It was a few days ago" Liam started, sounding like a story teller. "Maybe four?" He asked himself as he reached his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Anyways, we were walking outside, and I was going to take her into the center of London to see Big Ben, because she had never seen it…" He said, talking about Danielle. I thought it was so cute that he remembered she had never seen it. "And we were about to turn down the street to go to Big Ben." Liam said with a small smile. "She just turned to me. She wouldn't look at me, and she hadn't spoken to me the whole way there. She then decided to look me dead in the eye, as she said 'Liam, you love me.' It was simple, so I just smiled and nodded, saying 'Of course I love you.' And we continued to walk. We were just about to turn when she let out a heavy sigh and stopped walking." Liam said, gulping slightly as he sucked in a deep breath. "She turned to look at me, and said 'If you love someone you have to let them go.' I just gave her this look, and was about to start laughing at her abruptness, but she was serious." Liam said. By this point in his story, small tears were starting to run down his cheeks as he raised his arm and angrily wiped them away. "She just gave me this emotionless stare and said 'We need to take a break. It's been three years. We need to take a break. We'll wait a couple months and see if things between us are the same.' She just… just said it. Then she left. She turned around, and went the opposite way of the Big Ben, and just left. She left me standing there. No goodbye, no 'I'm sorry', she just… left." Liam said, whispering the last word as his bottom lip quivered again. "So I called after her. I screamed at her, I asked her if she loved me. And she turned around. So I repeated what I said. I asked her if she loved me. She just gave me this blank stare, before sighing, and shaking her head. I can remember what she said. Her exact words. She said, 'I've always liked you Liam, but I've never loved you. I don't know if I ever will.' And then she left. I called her, chased after her, texted her, but she hasn't responded." Liam said, choking on his words. "She doesn't love me." He said, his voice cracking as he tried not to cry. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around him as he placed his head on my shoulder and sobbed. Not a small cry, like a full out sobbing. I've never seen someone so upset. His sobs racked his body, as he shook everytime he tried to take in another shaky breath. Liam pulled back, looking me dead in the eye as he wiped away his tears. "Did you know I cleared the whole street? I got the street closed off so it could be just me and her, and I had this cute picnic planed out, and…" Liam stopped to breath in a shaky breath as he started to cry again. "I thought she was the one. I spent three years, three whole years, loving her with every bone in my body, and she never felt the same way." Liam said, looking up at me, as he let out a sad chuckle. "Do you know how much it hurts to love someone so much, love them for so long, and continue to love them even when they don't love you?" Liam asked quietly, as I shook my head slightly. "It makes you feel like you have no reason to live."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Niall you should have seen it. The poor boy was sobbing. Full out crying. I didn't know what to do! Why would she break up with him? Three years together, at the peak of his success, and she decided to leave him?" I exclaimed as I paced around my room, running my fingers though my hair. It had been two days since Liam had told me what had happened, and it was pretty late, which was the only time I was able to talk to Niall about what happened.

"She was intimidated, and scared?" Niall suggested. I looked over at Niall who was laying down on my bed. He turned his head to face me as I waited for him to explain. "Think, Liam could get any girl because he's just so nice, and he's not a bad looking guy. For this non famous girl to be dating him since he was some contestant on the xfactor, maybe she was afraid she wasn't good enough." Niall said with a shrug and I walked over to my bed, laying next to him. That's exactly how I felt with Niall. He could get any girl. "Still, it was a dumb, rude, and harsh way to end their relationship." Niall said, turning on his side to look at me. I nodded and ran my hand through my hair. "No matter if the girl is famous or not, they should know they are beautiful. They should never feel scared to be with one of us." Niall mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"He was crushed. He's one of my best friends. You should have heard what he said. It made me die inside." I said, as Niall scotted closed to me, while I rested my head on his chest. Niall's hand reached around my shoulder. I nuzzled closer to him, completely frusterated at what I had seen Liam go through. "He told me, that loving someone that doesn't love you back, makes you feel like there is no reason to live." I said, frowning as I blinked away the tears forming in my eyes. I had let Liam fall asleep on the couch, as he looked too broken to be sent back to a room full of boys, who two of them, almost three, had girlfriends. Niall rested his head on top of mine and sighed, making his chest rise. "I hope he'll be okay. He's such a sweet kid. I don't want him to get all depressed." I muttered as Niall made a grunting agreement noise.

"I agree. He is a sweet kid. We'll talk to him tomorrow." Niall said, raking his hands through my hair. "How bought we get our minds off this depressing subject and worry about it when Liam is awake?" Niall said softly, trying to cheer me up. I turned my head to look up at him as I nodded and gave him a small smile, as he leaned down to peck my lips lightly. "What would you say if I asked you to do a twitcam with me?" Niall asked with a small smile as I held up my hands in a thumbs up position. "Okay then, up you go princess." Niall said with a chuckle as I groaned and pushed myself up off his chest as he smiled at me, as I leaned over the side of my bed, grabbing my laptop from under the bed, pulling it onto the bed with us. I pulled open the laptop, and slip it over to Niall as he entered his twitter and told everyone he would be on a twitcam in a few minutes. Niall turned to face me, placing his hand on my cheek. "Are you sure you want to do this? You realize people will realize who you are…" Niall asked, as he brought his other hand up to cup both of my cheeks. He pushed my cheeks lightly together, making me resemble a fish, as I giggled. I thought about it while my cheeks were pushed together. I considered the death threats and insults I would get, but I thought of all the things that I would be able to do with him in public, and not have to worry about anyone finding out. I snapped out of it, and looked back at the blonde lad, and nodded, as he leaned forward and licked me, before he clicked on the twitcam.

"Did you just lick me?" I exclaimed as Niall laughed and turned on the twitcam, which I hadn't realized had been live. "I can't believe you. Now I have Niall germs all over my face." I screamed, bringing my palm up to my cheek as I scrubbed at my cheek. Niall let out another laugh.

"You do realize that you've been scrubbing your cheek while over 700,000 thousand people watch you right?" Niall said with a laugh, as I dropped my hand and covered my face with my hands as my cheeks turned red, as I leaned into Niall, while he chuckled again and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Halloo guys! Niall here!" Niall said with a wide smile. He laughed at how embarrassed I was, and poked my sides. "This is Autumn, the weird girl ever." He said with a chuckle as I pulled back and glared at him.

"I am not!" I protested, as Niall raised an eyebrow at me. I could picture the people watching just amused by our bickering. Niall nodded at me as I leaned forward and jabbed a finger in his chest. "I am not! I am a normal child!" I exclaimed as Niall rolled his eyes.

"Normal girls can cook." Niall said with a smirk as I raised my eyebrows, giving him a humourless look as he leaned forward and poked my nose.

"That's a bit sexist. And I can cook….toast." I said, mumbling the last part. Niall laughed and pulled me closer to him, as I crossed my arms over my chest, pretending to be mad at him.

"You burn the toast. But okay." He said with a smirk as he started to lean down to kiss my cheek, but caught himself, before looking me in the eye and mouthing 'can I tell?' as I nodded and Niall smiled slightly. "You sure?" He whispered quietly as I laughed and nodded again as Niall smiled back at me. "Okay," He said, snapping out of our small private conversation, as he turned back to the camera. "So, questions shall we answer?" Niall said in his loud announcer voice. "First question, Autumn, how did you meet Niall?" He asked as the question popped up on the chat screen. I let out a small laugh.

"Well, you see," I started to say, "It was the day I had moved here, as you can tell by my American accent, I'm not from the UK." I said with a nervous smile as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Well, my best friends who I share a flat with, were already there because I had missed my flight, so I was a few hours late. So, I'm running down the street, and then it just started raining." I said with a laugh as I looked over at Niall.

"So, she's standing there, completely soaked in the rain, and then she actually started screaming at the sky." Niall said, unable to contain his laughter as I felt my face go red, and I put my head on my knees as Niall laughed and rubbed circles on the small of my back. "… and I grinned and kept looking at my perfect boyfriend. "So, we all took a quick interest in her, and surprisingly, we invited her into our apartment just to dry off, and then, she just kind of grew on us, and we got her to stay with us for a day, and then we just got really close. It just sort of happened. It was like, the spur of the moment. We usally don't invite fans to our apartment." Niall said with a smile, looking at the bed as I grinned and discretely grabbed his hand.

"We sound like we're telling a story tale." I said with a giggle as Niall laughed and nodded. His fingers intertwined loosely with mine, as I grinned up at him. "Can I read a question?" I asked Niall as he nodded. "Okayyyy…" I said, dragging out the 'y' as I read out the first question. "What if your biggest fear?" I read out, laughing quietly as Niall looked at me to say mine. "Okay, well, I'm a bit paranoid, so, complete darkness, hail storms, being alone, dying alone, all that." I said with a chuckle as Niall looked at me.

"Did you really just say 'dying alone'?" He asked chuckling as I nodded. "Yeah you're comppletely normal…." Niall muttered under his breath, as I reached over and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Autumn we've been over this, your punches feel like nothing." He said chuckling as he remembered back to the day I was punching him when he stole my phone, which was three days before we started going out. I rolled my eyes as Niall caught my hand as I was about to throw another pathetic punch. "Stop!" Niall exclaimed chuckling at me as I pouted. On instinct, he leant forward and kissed my cheek. "Stop pouting. You're too cute to pout." Niall said with a smile as I felt myself blush. I turned back to the twitcam and blushed even harder. "Okay while Autumns being all blushy and what not, onto the next question!" Niall exclaimed, with a wide smile as I turned to him.

"That's not even a real word." I said as he stuck his tongue out at me and mocked me in a high pitched girly voice. "AND THAT'S NOT WHAT I SOUND LIKE!" I said loudly as Niall started laughing. "You're an idiot." I muttered under my breath at him as Niall just beamed in return.

"Okay, next question, how long have you guys know each other?" Niall read out as he furrowed his brow while tapping his chin, thinking about the answer. He turned to me and gave me a look. "Um, two months? I mean, it seems like a short time, but we have spent every minute together. And if we aren't together, we just text non stop." Niall said as I started laughing. "What?" He questioned, his cute face looking confused.

"Nothing, just sounds like we stalk each other." I said with another giggle, running my hand through my straight hair. "I know his where he is, every second, every minute, every hour of every day. Even when he's sleeping." I said to the twitcam viewers in a dark, creepy voice. I turned to Niall as we both started cracking up, both of our bodies shaking with our laughs. When we finished having our laugh, I turned back to the twitcam, reading out the next question. "Are you two dating…" I read out. I opened my mouth to say something, but completely froze. "Um… well… erm…." I tried to think of something intelligent to say, but came up with nothing. Niall looked over at me and smiled at me, while I turned my attention to his perfect features, and smiled back.

"Well, let's see. Autumn is probably the most perfect girl ever," Niall started off, as I leaned over and flicked his head. "She is also very violent." He continued, ignore the fact that I was attempting to lean over and cover his mouth. Niall grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his mouth right as I was about to cover it. "She also can't cook anything, but she is the most amazing girl ever. I think it would be dumb of me not to ask her out." Niall said with a laugh as I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "She is also shorter than me which makes her even more perfect!" Niall said happily as I groaned and Niall scooted himself closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "You can't be mad at me! We're leprechauns!" Niall exclaimed as I couldn't help but smile at his adorableness. Niall turned his head back to the camera and smiled. "So yes, we are dating." He said with a grin as I rolled my eyes and leant into him. "Okay, so, the next question is, 'prove it.'" Niall said, reading out the so called question that was actually a command. His eyebrows scrunched together as he attempted to think of how to prove it.

"I don't understand how I am going to prove that I am dat—" My words were cut off as my head was slowly pulled to the side, and a pair of lips gently met mine. My eyes quickly shut, as my hands found their way into Niall's hair. His lips moved slowly against mine. It was a soft, slow kiss, that left me tingling. My fingers softly tangled into the blonde boys hair, before he gently pulled away, remembering the twitcam, as his face ended up a few centimeters away from my face, and a cute sheepish blush rose onto his cheeks.

"hehe, hi." He said quietly as I blushed and moved closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. Niall looked down at me, which I saw by looking at the computer where it showed what was going on with us. I couldn't help but smile, while he read the next question. "Does Autumn have a twitter?" He read out. Niall used his pointer finger to make my face, face his as he could quietly ask me a question. "Do you want to tell them or no?" Niall asked quietly, low enough so only we could hear. I bit my bottom lip in concentration, before nodding. Niall grinned before leaning down, kissing my forehead. "Yes, she does. Just go through my twitter, any mentions to AutumnSamuels is her. But if you send her hate, I'm going to be very upset." Niall said while he wrapped his arm protectively around me. I let out a small yawn and Niall looked down and laughed quietly. "Okay guys, I'm going to have to say goodnight, because Autumn looks like shes going to pass out on me." Niall said with a laugh as I wrapped my arms around his waist, scooting closer to him. "Yeah, shes defiantly going to pass out. Bye guys!" Niall said waving, as I gave a quick wave and he shut off the twit cam.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Liam, buddy, you've got to get up…" I said softly, shaking the boy that was laying on our couch. Casey sighed and I turned to her, frowning slightly. "This boy does not wake up. Ever." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, while I hear a door open, and I looked down the hall to see Niall walk out of my room, rubbing his eyes. "Niall, baby, come help me wake up Liam?" I asked, clasping my hands together in a praying position while Niall looked up as he heard my voice, a cute little grin appearing on his face.

"Sure babe." Niall said in his morning voice, which, let me add, was the sexiest thing ever. Niall reached me, grinning at me as he ruffled my hair as he walked by. Niall walked over to Liam, kneeling next to the couch as he tapped him. He continued to tap the sleeping boy until finally, he just shouted in his ear. "WAKE UP LIAM OR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT WITH A SPOON!" Niall screamed as I sarted to laugh, as Liam jolted awake, sitting up on the couch.

"What time is it?" Liam asked, though it sounded more like 'watmeit?'. I grinned at Liam and he rolled his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of the couch, as he stood up, streaching his arms over his head.

"It's like three in the afternoon bro." Niall said with a smirk as Liam groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Come on, I brought you some clothes when I came over last time, they're in the bathroom on the right." Niall said, pointing down to the hall as Liam walked down the hall, Niall showing him where to go. I smiled at the two boys, while I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it, wrapping my fingers around it. I pulled it open to reveal a nervous looking Zayn.

"Hey Malik." I said with a smile as Zayn looked up at me, smiling his perfect smile. "Come in?" I asked, opening the door as Zayn paused, before nodded, coming into the flat, as I closed the door behind me, while Zayn leant against the door. "If you're here to see Liam he's getting changed, it took many attempts but Niall was finally able to wake him up." I said with a little laugh, as Zayn joined in.

"Actually, I came here to see you." He said with a small smile. I raised my eyebrows and smiled at him, waiting for him to continue. "Listen Autumn, this is a horrible time to tell you this, and I should just wait, but I can't." Zayn started as I stood there, having no clue what he was going on about. "It's been almost a month since you and Niall started dating." He stated. True. I nodded. "I thought these feelings would have gone away by now. But they havent. Autumn, I like you. I like you so much." Zayn finished, his brown eyes looking at me, as I stood there, and amazingly enough, I started to laugh. I fucking laughed. Zayn looked at me, confused as I stopped laughing, realizing he wasn't joking. I opened my mouth to say something witty and nice in response, but instead, the dumbest words came out of my mouth.

"I, I have to pee." I stuttered, turning on my heel and running out of living room and down the long hallway, not looking where I was going, as I crashed into something hard, while I fell back, landing hard on my butt. A puff of air left my lips as I looked in front of me, to see Niall, also having landed on the floor, letting out a little laugh.

"Ops, sorry love." He said with a chuckle, and I smiled as Niall stood up, leaning over me as he grabbed my waist, pulling me up. "Now, where were you in such a hurry to get to? You were running quicker than I run when I hear the word 'food'." Niall said with a smirk as I started to laugh.

"Um, I actually don't really know. I just, I…" I didn't really know what to say, so Niall just kept his hands on my waist, and brought one hand up to my nose, poking it lightly. I went cross eyed, looking at his finger as it gently poked my nose, before I looked at him.

"Spit it out Autumn." Niall said sternly, knowing something was bothering me. I shook my head, knowing Zayn wouldn't want me to tell him. "I'll tickle you," Niall said with a wink as he came closer, and I turned on my heel, running down the long hallway towards the living room as Niall chased me, his hands in the air. "AUTUMN PASLEY SAMUELS! GET BACK HERE!" Niall screamed as I ran around the couch, trying to escape, but Niall caught up to me, his hands grabbing my waist as he threw me on the couch, his hands finding my waist as he started tickling me. I struggled against him as I laughed and kicked my feet, trying to get out of his grasp.

"STOP! STOP!" I screamed in between laughs as I continued to laugh super hard, while Niall joined in, making it almost impossible to stop laughing. Niall shook his head and I flailed my arms, trying to grab his hands to get him to stop tickling me. "O-o-okay I'll t-tell you if you…" I broke off into another fit of laughs as he found another ticklish spot of mine. "STOP TICKLING ME AND I'LL TELL YOU!" I shouted over our laughs as Niall continued to tickle me. "Z-zayn told me w-who he l-likes!" I said in between laughs as Niall removed his hands and I layed there, sprawled out on the couch as I attempted to catch my breath, still laughing slightly.

"Really? Who is that?" Niall asked me as he turned to smirk at Zayn. He had no idea. I pan mined zipping my lips and throwing away the key. Niall frowned and I pouted back at him. "Why wont you tell me?" Niall asked, looking adorably sad. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him gently down to me so I could peck his lips. He smiled at me, as I grinned back, pushing myself up into a sitting position on the couch.

"It's not my secret to tell." I said quietly as Niall looked over at Zayn, before back at me, his eyes meeting mine, before he walked away from the couch and over to Zayn, as they started talking. This is not going to go down well. I scooted off the couch and over to Payton who was sitting on the floor talking to Liam. "Hi guys." I said with a smile as Liam beamed at me. I smiled to myself, glad that he was feeling better.

"Hi bestie." Liam said with a wide smile as I grinned back at him. "I was just talking to Payton about the fact that Harry is going to force her to take pictures of him because he is full of himself." Liam said with a laugh as Payton rolled her eyes.

"Stop it! He's sweet." She said, smiling as she thought about her boyfriend. I grinned at her, and looked back at Niall and Zayn, while Zayn told Niall something, and the smile on Niall's face slipped off, as I turned back Payton, while she looked over at them, then back at me. "What's going on?" She asked quietly as both boys started to raise their voices. I quickly told her and Liam what happened, and Payton looked shocked, while Liam looked upset and frustrated. He pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Niall and Zayn both are super protective. Niall can't hurt a fly, and Zayn wouldn't dare of hurting Niall. So it's basically going to be them yelling at each other for twenty minutes." Liam said, letting out a small groan as I heard them raise their voices.

"NO. Dude, that's breaking the bro code!" Niall shouted, completely annoyed with Zayn as Zayn just shoved his hands in his pockets. Niall tangled his hands in his hair and glared at Zayn. "If we weren't dating I would let her choose, but she's my fucking girlfriend, Zayn. I've been dating her for a whole month and now you decided to tell her you like her?" Niall shouted at Zayn. Zayn just shrugged, unable to reply to Niall. Niall groaned and looked up at his dark haired friend. "Seriously? You get every girl. And now you want my fucking girlfriend?" Niall shouted again. I looked over at Liam, basically asking permission to get up and stop it, as Liam just placed a hand lightly on my shoulder, shaing his head, telling me to let them go at it for a few more minutes.

"You cant help who you like Niall!" Zayn retorted. "It's not my damn fault she's everything that you and I want!" He shouted as he used a hand to gesture to me. I looked at Liam, and he gave me another look, telling me to wait, as Zayn shouted again. "I'm sure you can find another girl Niall!" Zayn said.

"I don't want another girl!" Niall shouted back at Zayn. "I want Autumn! Okay? And it's your fault that you didn't tell her sooner that you liked her!" Niall complained. Zayn shoved his hands back in his pocket, knowing Niall was right. "Listen," Niall said, loweing his voice. "I'm not going to get into a fight with you over Autumn. I don't care if you like her, but just don't make a move on her while we're dating okay? I've actually found a girl that I'm falling head over heels for, and I'm sorry, but I'm going to let you just take her away from me okay?" Niall said, calming down as he was being rational about it. Zayn nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah sure, whatever." He muttered under his breath as he turned around, opening the door, slaming it behind me loudly. This was to much drama for me to handle. Dear lord. One boy from One Direction liking me was odd enough. Now two? Dear lord I must be on drugs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tubs of ice cream were spread out on the floor, while I clutched my stomach, groaning as I threw my fork that Liam had insisted that I use, onto the floor. I was laying on the couch, my feet at one end, while my head was resting on Niall's thighs. I let out a groan as I rolled over so that my face was facing upward towards the celling.

"I honestly feel sick. I'm going to puke." I said, my hands going to my stomach. Liam laughed from on the floor and I crained my head to look at him while I stifled a laugh. "Stop laughing at me! You make me eat a whole tub!" I exclaimed, pointing to the empty ice cream carton on the floor.

"Nuh uh!" Liam protested, while shoving another forkful of ice cream in his mouth. "You wanted to eat the whole tub! You wouldn't let anyone have a taste of it!" Liam said laughing while I stuck my tongue out like the mature person I am.

"'NO GUYS THAT'S MY ICECREAM. CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE DOUGH IS MY FAVORITE. IT'S MINE!'" Niall mocked in a high pitched voice as I leaned up to slap him softly on the cheek. Niall broke out into laughs as he leant down to kiss me gently. "That's what you get for not sharing food with me." Niall said with a chuckle as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, first of all, we've already been over this. I don't sound like that." I said, holding up one of my fingers. "Second of all," I said, holding up two fingers, "If I let you try it, you'd eat the whole tub." I said, looking at Niall as he placed a hand over his chest.

"I can not believe you'd think that I would do that. That is so insulting." Niall said in mock horror. I raised an eyebrow at my boyfriend and he smirked and leant his face close to mine. "I'd only eat half the tub." Niall said with a wink as I rolled my eyes again at him.

"Oh okay, only half." I said, repeating his words as I put my hands up in a 'whoa badass' sort of gesture. Niall nodded and I laughed, while Payton, Harry and Liam all sat on the floor. "Hey Payton, want to text Casey and ask her where she is? I just want to know if she's coming home or if you have to drive your car to school." I asked as Payton nodded and took our her phone, texting Casey, before placing her phone on the floor while Liam stood up.

"Okay ya'll," Liam said in a horrible southern accent, "I'm going to hit the hay, so I shall see you lot, tomorrow!" He exclaimed, while I quickly sat up, opening my arms for a hug as he walked over to the couch, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, while I gave him a quick hug. In Liam's world, if you hugged a girl around the shoulders, it was okay, but only the boyfriend was allowed to hug around the waist. I smiled at the silly boy and we all quickly said goodbye to him, as he walked around the couch and out the door. I layed back down in Niall's lap, turning my face so it was upward and I was able to look at his perfect features.

"You know, I could drive you to school." He said with a small smile. I continued to look at him and he let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, so Dan can drive you to school and I'll just sit in the back with you because I don't have my license." Niall said, frowning slightly at the last part. "But that means you have to sleep over with me because I'm not waking up at five in the morning to get ready and then come and get you." Niall said with a smirk. Such a bad reason to have me sleep over, but hey, I'll take it. I smiled up at him.

"That's not a logical reason at all, but sure, I'll take it." I said with a smile as Niall leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, before he pulled away and I frowned slightly.

"You two are just soo adorable. I'd eat you up like Louis eats carrots!" Harry said in a super fake posh accent. I broke into giggles as Harry winked at me. Such a little flirt. Payton leaned over and gently poked my side. I looked over at her and smiled. "Yes madam?" I asked with a wide smile. Payton silently handed me her phone, as I gently grasped it between my fingers as I pushed myself into a sitting position and read the text.

**I'm not coming home tonight. Listen, I'm Switerland in this sort of situation, but Louis is all on Zayn's side, saying that he has the right to 'have' Autumn or some shit. Liam just got here and is trying to get Zayn to calm the fuck down and stop being a priss, but Zayns got his head up his ass, so yeah, I'll just see you guys at school. –Casey **

I groaned as I read the message and placed my fingers to my temples. "Okay, they're seriously pissing me off. Zayn doesn't like me, it's probably just the fact that he's been cooped up in a room with three girls for the past two weeks and hasn't seen anyone else." I muttered to myself, honestly believing my words. "This has been too much drama. I need to sleep." I mumbled under my breath as Niall looked at me, concern written all over his face. "I'm going to bed." I said, standing up as I leant down to the floor, pulling Payton in for a hug, before I shifted over to Harry, giving him a small hug as well. I walked back over to the couch and grabbed Niall's wrist gently. "You said you needed to sleep here if you were driving me right?" Niall looked up at me and was about to open his mouth to say something stupid, like how he would sleep on the couch before I rolled my eyes and gently pulled him up. "Come on, I'll sleep on the floor." I said with a quiet laugh at how innocent he was. His fingers intertwined with mine as we walked down the long hallway, reaching my bedroom, as I wrapped my fingers around the handle, pulling it open, and walking in, Niall following me. I shut the door behind me, poiting to the bed. "Okay, so you can sleep there, and I'll use the comfortor to make a bed, and, I don't think we need anything else… oh! Right, okay, so um, I might have stolen your sweatpants from when we went out to breakfast, and you leant me a blue sweatshirt from when you asked me out, so you can use that…" my head was turned to Niall, as his lips traced mine, his hands finding my face, as my hands grasped the hem of his shirt. He deepened the kiss, pressing himself into me slightly as I gripped his shirt tighter. His hands trailed down my back until he reached my waist, as I reached my arms around his neck to tangle in his hair, as I smiled slightly into the kiss. Niall pulled away slowly, resting his forehead on mine.

"Why are you smiling?" Niall asked quietly, though a smile of his own had appeared on his face. He pulled away, grabbing my hand and leaning us deeper into the room as I shrugged slightly, grinning at Niall.

"Because I have a perfect boyfriend." I said simply, as Niall smiled, though a small blush had made its way to his cheeks. "Who blushes at my compliments," I said, continuing my list as to why I was smiling. Niall leaned behind him and grabbed a pillow, chucking it at my head while I laughed. "and you claim I'm violent." I said, shaking my head with a laugh as Niall rolled his eyes and walked over to me, picking me up by my waist, so that I was the same height as him.

"Hi babe." He said with a smirk as Niall walked over to the bed, dropping me onto it with a laugh as I smiled at him. "You're sleeping on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Niall said as I opened my mouth to protest. Niall grabbed the duvet from the bed, laying it on the floor, as he walked back over to the bed, and gently pushed on my shoulders, forcing me to lay down. I laid down on the queen sized bed, my head hittin the pillow, as Niall leaned down, pressing his lips to my forehead, as he grabbed the sheets covering my body with him. "Night beautiful." Niall mumbled quietly as I smiled to myself.

I awoke with a startle, my whole body shaking as I jolted awake, sitting up in bed, attempting to untangle myself from the sheets that were wrapped around my body. Finally managing to pull the clinging sheets away from my body as I reached up to my forehead, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Niall?" I asked, leaning over the bed, to see the bed that that he had made was empty. Oh well, maybe he went home. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and quickly got out of bed, walking down the hallway to Payton's room, peaking insdie to see no one there. "The heck?" I asked myself as I walked down the hallway, the lights completely off. I reached the end of the hallway looking for a light switch. When my fingers came in contact with them, I flipped it on, but the lights stayed out. "Really? I hate the freaking dark." I muttered to myself as I looked around the living room to see anyone, but no one is there, a cold, unexpected hand on my shoulder made my let out a bloody scream as I whipped my head around, along with my hand, but the person was quick enough to duck under it, and tackle me to the floor. I continued to scream, while my body was on the floor, the persons body on top of mine. A hand was slapped over my mouth, as I pried open my eyes, looking at my boyfriend who was using one of his hands to rub his eyes. Niall pushed himself off me as he extended a hand out to me, while I used it to pull myself up, and wrap my arms around his neck. "Oh thank god. I thought someone was trying to attack me." I mumbled into Niall's chest as he chuckled.

"No, I was looking for another blanket, when I heard you talking to yourself." Niall said with a sleepy laugh. He gently pulled away slightly so he could look at me. "But next time, try not to take my head off. I'm not sure management would like that." He said with a chuckle as I nodded and pulled him into a tight hug. "You really hate the dark don't you?" He asked quietly with a chuckle as his arms tightened around my waist. I nodded and kept standing on my tippy toes.

"I always feel like somethings going to jump out and eat me." I mumbled into his chest as Niall started laughing at my absurdness and pulled away, gently grabbing my hand, as he pulled me down the hall back to the bedroom. "Can I sleep with you?" I asked quietly, looking at the floor, slightly embarrassed about how dumb I was being. It's just the dark Autumn. Girl up and sleep alone. Niall's index finger went under my chin, pushing my face up to face him, as he leant forward, kissing me softly on the lips. I looked up at him as he smiled.

"Sure, but the floors uncomfortable." Niall said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes, laying down on the floor, as he placed himself next to me, and I cuddled up too his chest, while his arms wrapped around my waist.

"We'll live." I said with a smirk as I looked at Niall one last time, before scotting closer to him, resting my head on his chest. "Night babe." I said quietly as I felt a pair of lips on my head.

"Good night love… again." Niall said with a quiet chuckle, as I smiled, curling up closer to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Autumn, Autumn, baby, you have to wake up." A quiet voice murmered in my ear. I groaned and pressed myself closer to whatever I was laying on, breathing in their scent. Is that creepy? Probably. Oh well. I heard a chuckle, as whatever I was sleeping on, shook underneath me.

"Niall?" I asked in a groggy voice as the chest shook again with laughed, while his hand gently ran down my back, reaching the hem of my oversized shirt that hung loosely from my body. "Five more minutes…" I mumbled quietly as I turned and pressed my back against his chest. Nialls arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me closer to him, as he started to plant soft kisses on my neck. "Stop…" I murmured to him as he ignored me, continuing to plant light kisses from my collarbone up to my jaw line. "Okay, you've woken me up." I said with a groan as he planted a soft kiss on my cheek, before using his hands to turn me to face him, so my chest was pressed lightly against his. I opened my eyes to meet his blue ones, as he smiled at me, leaning his head down to give me a soft peck on my lips.

"Morning" Niall said with a soft smile as I groaned and placed my hands between us, pushing him gently away from me, as I pulled myself up off the floor. I turned around to face him with a scowl.

"Shut up." I groaned as I walked over to the bathroom.

"Not a morning person I see." Niall muttered to himself with a chuckle. I ignored him and headed into the bathroom to get ready, pulling out a baby blue dress with thick straps, and a pair of gold flats, as I just put on my base and some mascara, not bothering to do anything else. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a high pony tail as I walked out of the room and over to my darling boyfriend, who was standing by the bed, folding the sheets that we had used to make a makeshift bed. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, getting on my tippy toes so I could plant a small kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry for being cranky." I said quietly as Niall turned around, my arms around his waist making their way up to his neck as they wrapped behind it and tangled in his hair. He grinned back at me as his hands found my hips, pulling me closer as he placed his lips on mine for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips as they touched mine. He pulled away slightly to look at me while I pouted. "I am sorry you know, I was really mean." I said, frowning at my random outburst towards him. Niall pressed his lips gently to mine, and pulled away long enough, for the second time to make eye contact with me.

"Autumn, all you said was 'shut up'. It wasn't mean at all." He said with a smile and chuckle as his hands went from my hips to my fingers, as he intertwined his fingers with mine. I smiled sadly at him, still feeling bad. I wasn't one to be rude to people. Niall's finger dipped under my chin and pushed my face up to meet his, as my dark blue eyes were forced to meet his. "Autumn, it's okay. I'm not mad." Niall said with a stern face, his eyes looking directly at mine. I held his gaze for a few minutes, before biting my bottom lip and looking down, as his hand dropped from my face. "Come on, Dan's waiting with the car.

I stood by the microphone, drumming my fingers on the stand as I attempted to think of a tune to sing my required song to. First day at LPAU, and we already had an assignment due in two months. Our job was to memorize, play the instruments, and sing a song. But there was a slight twist. We had to do something with the instruments and tune to change the song. We could get help from others, if we didn't know how to play an instrument and they did, but we had to write the notes, etc, etc. So I was currently standing in the recording booth, mentally shooting myself, as I attempted to think of a smashing idea. For once in the past fourty minutes that had been there, I thought of a tune. I looked at the lyrics in front of me while I pressed the 'record' button on the small remote that controlled the sound panel when there wasn't someone there to do it. And as I looked in front of me, into the empty sound panel, there wasn't anyone there, so I had to do it by myself. I closed my eyes, wrapping my fingers around the base of the microphone stand, as I started to sing the lyrics, having them memorized. I had settled on a collaboration of 'your song' by Elton John, and 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran. Both songs had completely different tunes, and to put them together and change the tune surley made it original.

It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside.

I'm not one of those who can, easily hide

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet.

With a feeling I won't forget

And you can tell everybody, that this is your song, it may be quite simple but, now that its done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words,

How wonderful life is now your in the world,

Kiss me, like you wanna be loved, this feels like falling in love, you wanna be loved, falling in love.

I sang the rest of the mixed versus and chorus together, until I finally reached the end of the song, keeping my eyes closed for a moment or two, trying to decide if I liked the tune or not. I reached over and grabbed the remote off the stand where the lyrics are, where I pressed the recording button, so that it stopped recording my voice, as I let out a loud groan. I stared at the lyrics while I ran my fingers through my hair, while a sharp knock on the door made me jump probably three feet in the air. I turned to the door as two heads peeked in, one a girl, and one a boy.

"Oh, hi Autumn!" Chelsea said with a bright smile. She was very cute. She was around 5'5, and had cute wavy amber colored hair, that she had pulled back into a low pony tail. She had hazel colored eyes, and the cutest smile ever, even though she had braces. She had a guitar strung over her back, and I figured she was probably here to record her tune for our song project. Chelsea entered the room, followed by her twin brother Chad, whom I had met this morning along with her.

"Hi guys!" I said with a smile as I grabbed the lyrics from the stand in front of me, and folded them up, grabbing my phone from the stand as well. "Sorry, I'll be getting out, I was just trying to find a tune for the song project." I said with a slight scowl as I looked over at Chelsea, because she was in the music program to. Chelsea though, didn't sing. She was more of a song writer, and she played like eight different instruments. "Oh, Chelsea," I said as I passed her on my way out. "Would it be to much if I asked you to record the drums or piano for my project?" I asked with a sheepish smile. She beamed and shook her head slightly, making her pony tail swing side to side.

"Not at all! Do you need me to do anything else? I can do guitar if you want." She said with a cute smile. Chelsea had been the first one to great me when I entered the music room this morning. She and I had hung out all day, and she had even helped me with the idea of my project. While Payton had met a few other people in her photography class, and Casey had met Chad who was in the theater program, surprisingly, there were only a few people in the music program, maybe around fifty? Anyways, back to the point. I shoot my head lightly and smiled sheepishly.

"No, I'm going to force my boyfriend into it." I said with a smirk as Chelsea laughed quietly and nodded, giving me a side hug as she walked fully into the room. I passed Chad and smiled. "Hi Chad." I said, grinning at the boy who was around 5'9. He smiled back at me and said a quick, shy, hello, as I left the room, closing the door behind me. I felt my phone buzz in my hand, and I quickly pressed the answer button, bringing the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" I said, into the reciver as I heard a chuckle on the other side of the line, and I let a small smile creep onto my face as I walked towards the spiral stiars that lead downstairs. "Hi Niall." I said into the receiver with a smirk as the laughing continued.

"Good afternoon princess." Niall said on the other side of the phone while I walked down the stairs. "How was school?" He asked as I couldn't help but smile at how cute it was for him to call me. I reached the end of the stairs and walked down the hallway to my locker.

"It was really fun actually. But we already have a project assigned to us." I said with a quiet sigh. I have no idea how I'm going to get this project done. I turned the corner to go to my locker, as I realized mine was all the way down at the end and around the next corner. I continued to walk down the hall as I heard a chuckle from down the hall. I shrugged it off and continued to talk to Niall.

"Wow, your school is super nice." Niall said on the other side of the receiver. I walked down the hallway, turning the other corner, as I saw Niall standing at my locker. I smiled as he turned around, grinning at me as he pressed the disconnect button on his phone, as he put it in his phone pocket. He walked forwards as I did the same. "Hello beautiful!" Niall said with a huge grin on his face as I smiled and did a little jog/skip/hop thing over to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a small huge, while his arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled away to smile at him.

"Hello handsome." I said with a giggle as he grinned at me and grabbed my hair in the high pony tail lightly. Pulling it over my forehead so it covered my eyes. "What are you doing?" I aksed in quick laughs while Niall let go of my hair so it fell back onto my back. I looked up at the blue eyed cutie as he grinned back at me. "Why are you here? I was going to come up to your flat when I got home." I said with a smile as Niall leant forward and poked my nose.

"I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend after her first day of school!" Niall said with a beaming smile as his hands left my waist so they could gently pinch my cheeks. "Anndddd, I wanted to take her on a surprise date because I'm her boyfriend and she looks super cute." Niall said with a wink as I pouted at him. "Please?" Niall said, pleading like a little kid as he gave me his best puppy dog eyes. I sighed and nodded, giving in as he grinned and pumped his fists into the air. "YES! NIALL WINS ONCE AGAIN!" My silly boyfriend shouted as I groaned and placed my hand to my head, shaking it slightly at how insane he was.

"How did you even get here without someone following you?" I asked as I realized that the paparazzi would have attempted to follow him. Niall's hands dropped from my face, as he wrapped an arm tightly around my shoulders, as he used his free hand to jesture in front of him, as he walked to the back exit.

"Well you see my darling cupcake," Niall said, his heavy accent making me laugh to myself. "I simply screamed 'HARRY YOU CAN'T DRIVE WITH NO PANTS ON' as we were getting into our separate cars, and the paparazzi looked at me like I was some sort of quadracorn, but then took off, following Harry, leaving me to escape into the car, and end up at your lovely school and hide by your locker." Niall said in his announcer voice as I laughed and leaned into him, as he lead me outside into the brisk air, while we walked over to Dan's car, Niall opening the door for me, as I curtsied and Niall smirked at me, while I slid into the car, while Niall slid next to me, shutting the door behind him. "Of to the secret destination Dan!" Niall said with lots of enthusiasm as Dan just simply nodded and drove down the road.

"Seriously? Another secret?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as Niall nodded with a wide grin on his face. "No, tell me where we are going!" I asked, clasping my hands together in a praying motion. Niall shook his head and put his hands over his mouth. I leant over and pried his hands away from his face, before he took my hands, and held them over his mouth. His tongue flickered over my palm as I let out a high pitched scream of disgust, and pulled my hand away from his face.

"You're such a girl." Niall said with a chuckle as Dan pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Niall wrapped his hand around the door handle of the car, pulling it open as he slid out of the car, holding the door open as he waited for me to get out. I slid out of the car and stood before him while he quickly thanked Dan and shut the door.

"Well I would hope so, otherwise you would be dating a boy. Which would mean you're gay. WHICH WOULD MEAN NIAM IS REAL!" I shouted as my eyes widened. "Oh lord. I'm a genious!" I said with a wide smile as Niall let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes, before grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers while I pulled out my phone. "Tweeting that." I said with a smile as Niall chuckled from beside me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Niall sat across from me, the only thing separating us being the wooden table that was covered by a thin white table cloth, with two candles on the small square table, as we were both placed on very nice chairs, with leather cushions. Throughout the twenty minutes that we had been here and ordered our drinks, I had told Niall probably thirty times that this was to fancy of a restaurant. He eventually just tweeted me to shut up, and it got over 100+ re-tweets and favorites, so I just stopped talking. Our waitress came back, a black apron tied around her waist, while she wore a tight purple tank top. She held our two drinks in her hands, my water, and Niall's giant chocolate shake. To no ones surprise, she knew who Niall was, but agreed to keep it on the down low. She was also aware that Niall and I were dating, and glared at me every chance she got. Lovely. She placed the water in front of me as she reached our table, and leant over the table, so her boobs were practically falling out of her tank top, as she attempted to get Niall to notice her, which was not working. Niall's eyes were fixed on me, as I felt myself blush while he smirked at me.

"So, what can I get you to eat?" The waitress asked, shifting her attention to Niall, completely ignoring me. Niall grinned at me as I smiled back, waiting for him to tell her his order. The waitress, who's nametag could not be seen because her fake blonde extentions went all the way down to her waist, turned her head quickly to look at me, and rake her eyes ip and down my body as she gave me a sly look of disgust. I immedietly felt self conscience as I pulled my dress lightly away from my body.

"Well, I think I'll have… hm…" Niall said, holding the menu in one of his hands, while the other tapped his chin. Niall's eyes glanced up at me and I smiled back at the cutie. "I think I'll have the chicken dish with a side of fries, and, ah, fuck it. I'll take the pasta to." Niall said with a sheepish smile. Niall looked up at me and grinned as I smile back. The waitress turned to me, giving me a bored look as she looked at me with her super fake eyelashes framing her green eyes.

"Um, I'll have the pasta…" I said, looking at the menu as I tried to find which pasta to eat, as I looked up at the waitress, her mouth curling into a wicked smile, and I glanced back at the menu. "Actually, I think I'll have the Caeser salad." I said quietly as the waitress smiled, and I handed her my menu, pulling my water closer to me as Niall handed her his menu as well.

"Good choice." She said with a smirk, as she placed the two menus under her arms. "Ill be back with your food soon." She said as she smiled at Niall before sauntering off into the distance. I grabbed the straw of my water and placed it between my lips, drinking it slowly as my eyes focused on the cup.

"What was that?" An Irish accent asked, causing me to glance up from my cup, as I met Niall's light blue eyes. I continued to stare at him as Niall raised his eyebrows at me. I looked sheepishly away from him as Niall continued. "Autumn." Niall said sternly as I looked up sheepishly and smiled lopsidedly at him. Niall tried to suppress his smile, but grinned back at me.

"What was what?" I asked with a small smile as Niall grabbed his chocolate shake and took a sip from it, getting whipped cream on his upper lip. I let out a short giggle and pointed to his upper lip. "Um, you've got a bit, right there…" I said, letting out another giggle as Niall slipped his tongue out of his mouth, rolling it over his upper lip, barley missing the whipped cream. I smiled widely and leaned forward, using my thumb to wipe the whipped cream off his lip as I leant back and giggled at the blonde boy. Niall grinned at me and I smiled at him.

"So, what is your project on?" Niall asked with a smile, the conversation about food we were having, completely slipping his mind. I couldn't help but let out a small smile and shake of my head as I thought on what I had acomplished for the song. Nothing.

"Well, we have to take a song and make it our own. We basically have to change the tune, and make it suit our personalities, or sing it to or for someone, and we have to play instruments for it and everything." I said, rolling my eyes at how much work it was going to take. Niall frowned slightly.

"How long do you have to finish it?" He asked, raking his hand through his blonde hair. Niall smiled slightly at me, the boy not being able to have a bad attitude. "And have you decided on your song?" He asked.

"Two months till we finish it, and we have all of our classes to work on it. It's just more of the fact that I'm stumped on what tune to do any everything." I replied, playing with my fingers. "And yeah, I've chosen my song." I said, smiling sheepishly as I avoided Niall's eyes. The blonde waitress came back, blancing Niall's patsta on one arm along with my salad, and then had his chicken and fries in the other arm. She placed the food down in front of us, before grinning and flashing Niall a quick wink that he didn't notice, and walking off.

"Care to tell me what your song is?" Niall said with a smirk as I looked up from my salad to his two things of food and smiled sheepishly. I quickly shoved a forkful of salad in my mouth as I chewed with my mouth closed, delaying telling him what my song was. "Please tell me?" Niall asked, giving me his perfect grin, and I couldn't help but smile back and swallow my food, before looking down sheepishly.

"I was going to do a mashup of "kiss me" by Ed Sheeran and "Your Song" by Elton John." I said quietly. I probably sounded like a hopeless romantic. I stabbed my fork into my lettuce as I looked at his pasta slyly, before shoved my salad into my mouth and looking up and my blonde boyfriend. His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at me.

"Those are really good songs." Niall said, smiling widely, more to himself than at me. I nodded, as Niall cut a piece of chicken and placed it in his mouth, before using his mouth fork to get a forkful of pasta, and holding it out to me. I laughed and shook my head, but Niall just edged the fork closer to my lips. "Aw, come on Autumn." Niall said with a smirk. I blinked slowly, looking up at the Irish lad. I rolled my eyes, and opened my mouth, as Niall put the fork in my mouth, and I gently bit down on the fork, getting a mouthful of pasta. I chewed it as Niall smiled widely at me. We sat there, talking about his work and how dumb his management was, and how fun my school was going to be as we finished our food, Niall attempting to feed me half of his pasta.

"You're going to make me so fat." I said with a giggle as I lopped my arm though his and we walked out of the restaurant, the flash of cameras immedietly blinding me. I felt Niall unloop out arms, as he used his arm to wrap his arm around my waist protectively, pulling me closer to him. I leaned in slightly to him, as his voice came close to my ear.

"Sorry about this love, just ignore it." Niall said quietly. I nodded and he smiled at me, as I grinned back slightly. There weren't to many people, just a few fans and a few paparazzi. A few fans even said 'hi' to me, and I couldn't help but grin and wave to them. Niall chuckled beside me and pulled me closer to his side as a few girls 'awed' at how cute we were. Niall looked down at me, while I tilted my face up to look at him as a wide grin spilt onto my face, and Niall smiled back widely, kissing my cheek quickly. By this time more fans had managed to crowd around shouting out to Niall, asking him for an autograph or a hug. Niall tilted his blonde head down to me and gave me a sheepish look as I grinned back at him. I gently removed his arm from ym waist and pushed him forward, shoving him towards the fans.

"Go ahead." I said quietly as I waited for him to take off into the fans, but instead, he grabbed my wrist lightly, pulling me behind him as we walked over to the fans. I couldn't help but smile at the screaming girls. That's exactly how I was. While Niall let go of my wrist, leaving where he touched tingles, the girls that were waiting for his autograph, surprisingly called me over. "Um, hi." I said with a small smile as I walked over to the girls as the grinned back at me.

"Can we have your autograph?" One petite girl asked, holding out a pen and a sheet of paper to me. I stared at it before stuttering like the fool I was and taking the pen, quickly writing down a sloppy 'A.S' for my initials. Eh, looked famous-signature-like enough. I did it for the other three girls as I smiled at them, handing back the pen to the petite girl. "Thanks." She said with a nice smile as I grinned back. "By the way, I totally ship Nutumn Soran." She said with a wide grin as I felt my eyebrows widen as I let out a little laugh.

"You're welcome, but, um, what is Nutumn Soran?" I asked, completely confussed at what gibberish she had just said to me. The girl and her friends let out a little laugh, and then stopped when they realized I was serious.

"Oh!" She said with a little laugh. "It's Niall and your name combined! It's like your shipper name, I guess you could call it." While she looked at her friends and they nodded in agreement. I stared at them in awe, and then let out a small laugh.

"That's cute!" I said with a smile as the girl and her friends nodded. I saw Niall moving farther into the pack of fans and I turned back to the girls as I realized a few more fans were calling my name. "Well, I should probably go find Niall considering he is my ride out of here." I joked as the girls laughed and I smiled. "Tweet me and I'll be sure to follow you guys." I said with a smile as I gave them a quick wave and jogged over to the fans by Niall. Walking over to them as they quickly asked for a hug or autograph. I smiled at them and quickly signed the papers they had put in front of me, before looking around for Niall, seeing he was no where to be seen. I quickly started to panic, as I turned to the fans. "Um, do you know where Niall went?" I asked quietly as the few fans nodded and pointed the way I had walked down, as I turned my head to see my blonde boyfriend whipping his head several directions, almost as if he was looking for someone. I smiled at the fans, they really were so nice. "Thank you!" I said with a wide grin as I quickly jogged down the path the fans had made, approaching my boyfriend as I called out his name. "Niall!" I shouted over the loud cries of the fans. Niall didn't seem to see me, as he tried to look around the fans for me. I groaned and stood on my tippytoes as I tried to look around the fans that had crowded Niall. "HORAN!" I shouted as loud as I could, as Niall looked my way, but the tall fans were still blocking me. Gosh darn it I'm so short. I heard Niall's loud voice over the screaming fans and I couldn't help but push my way through a few fans.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE MY GIRLFRIEND IS?" Niall shouted, grabbing the attention of the fans around him as they started to go quiet. "She's around 5'1, super short and she looks like a leprechaun." Niall said with a smirk as the fans around him let out little laughs. "She has really pretty brownish blonde hair? Blue eyes? Super pretty? Her name is Autumn?" He asked, looking around as the fans did the same. Luckily a fan of Niall and me saw me and reached her hand over, gently grabbing my forearm as she pulled me forward, pushing me through the fans as I looked back and gave her a quick 'thank you' and she nodded with a smile. "Autumn!" Niall shouted as he saw me behind a row of fans. I smiled and raised my hand, giving a small wave as Niall walked forward, gently pushing the two fans in front of me away, as he grabbed my wrist. "Sorry," Niall muttered with an embarrassed face at the two girls he pushed out of the way. Niall's fingers stayed wrapped around my wrist, moving down to my hand as his fingers interlaced with mine. Niall pulled me away from the crowd of fans, saying a quick goodbye as he gently pulled me over to the black car that had pulled up. Niall quickly waved to the fans as he pulled open the car door with his free hand, and slid inside, before using his free hand to grab my free hand, and pull me into the car.


End file.
